


National Treasure

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is not a Jotunn in this fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neither is Laufey, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Sex for Procreation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse. Loki is the first omega born in a thousand years and is treated with reverence and respect. Loki hates being treated like a holy relic. Born to Laufey, an Aesir peasant farmer, Loki is brought to the palace when he becomes sexually mature. Sexual tensions rise when Loki and Thor do not see eye to eye at first. Lots of anger and sexual tension, and some knock down drag out angry hate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Comes Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So in this omegaverse, Omegas are extremely rare and treated like they are national treasures, hence the title of the fic. Loki of course is having none of it.

                Laufey stood in the great hall next to the nobles wearing his best clothes, which still looked like rags compared to everyone around him. It was obvious he was a peasant farmer. Even in better clothes, his skinny frame could not be mistaken. He’d been waiting two months for this day, to have his five minutes before the King. He’d lied to the court scribe about wanting to discuss a land dispute with the King, a dangerous gamble.

                “Who’s next?” Odin muttered to his court clerk.

                “A Mr. Laufey Sire. A peasant, some sort of land dispute.”

                “Very well.”

“Mr. Laufey, come forward.” The clerk announced. Laufey stepped forward, hat in hand with a begging expression.

                “What is this land dispute you wish to discuss with your King?”

                “My son is an omega.” Laufey said.

                “What?”

                “I lied, majesty. There is no land dispute. My son Loki is an omega. He went into heat two months ago. I thought you should know.”

                “Why did you not take him to the temple immediately?” The king asked.

                “Because my son is not cut out for the cloistered life of a priest nor is he in the mindset of being made to stud or birth the next generation of Asgard’s soldiers.”

                “Even if it meant a life of comfort. Better food, a soft bed?”

                “He said he doesn’t want to become a revered whore Sire.” Laufey said. Odin snorted at that.

                “If what you say is true and he is the first omega born to Asgard in a thousand years; no one would think him a whore Mr. Laufey.” Odin said.

                “Loki would think himself a whore and it is his opinion that matters in this case. Loki is a smart boy but he has a habit of getting into trouble. His stay at the temple wouldn’t last long, as he would no doubt end up here before you to face punishment for something. In any case, his talents would be wasted as a fertility priest, having sex all day. Were I a more successful man I would have paid for him to have a proper education. He taught himself how to read though neither I nor his mother knew how.”

                “That is impressive. So why then, do you come to me?”

                “Loki could be so much more than a broodmare if given the opportunity. He’s always been a solitary child with few friends, but the people he lets close to him, he loves very deeply. I would ask that he be trained to become a gentleman and learn a trade. Perhaps in time, if he is lucky in love he could marry someone in this room. I would see his life turn out better than mine.” Laufey said. Odin scrutinized Laufey as he made his decision. Laufey would have him believe he was meek, but he was not. Loki got his smarts from somewhere and the man that stood before him was no shrinking violet, despite all appearances. Thor had just reached marriageable age and he’d be a fool to dismiss Laufey’s hopes of his son marrying the prince. Odin was intrigued. A wiry half smile crossed his face.

                “Very well Mr. Laufey, I will have the guard go and fetch your son and bring him forth to the palace for my assessment. If he is Omega as you say, I will grant him a scholarship and give him quarter here in my palace. I will have him educated in the ways of polite society. The trade he will be taught will depend on his strengths. Go now with my men and return here before the end of court.”

                “Yes my king.”

                “And one more thing Mr. Laufey. If you are caught lying to me again, the punishment will be severe.” Odin said. Laufey bow deeply and scrambled out of the room with two palace guards tailing him. Odin had a messenger inform Lady Eir of the young man coming in for inspection. It wouldn’t be the first time a beta had been passed off as an omega. Poor desperate peasants tried to do it all the time, mixing the hormones of an Elk in heat, deer urine (also in heat), and lavender to lessen the foulness of the odor. But the liars were always found out eventually. All purported omegas were required to pass an examination by Lady Eir, and thus far this century alone, of the 14 people that came forward, all of them failed the test.

                 A couple of hours later the guards returned with Laufey and his son. Word had spread of the possible omega and Thor and Frigga both had joined Odin on the dais in curiosity.  The thing people noticed first was the smell. Laufey and his son lived in a little shack surrounded by wheat fields and a nearby forest. Laufey had been forced to keep Loki confined to the shack to keep his smell contained until this moment. Working the farm alone had been hard and with Farbauti dead this past winter Loki had tended to the female work while stuck indoors.

                 Far from the deer piss cocktail that counterfeiters used, Loki smelled of roses, lemons, and pure sex. The lithe man did not cower like his father had before the nobles. His eyes were up, assessing his surroundings. His eyes fell on Odin and he stuck his chin out and puffed himself up.

                 “Lady Eir, if you would do the honors.” Odin said. The healer approached Loki and placed a blue orb into his hands.

                 “Hold your arms out like this. Good.” Lady Eir chanted the incantation to activate the orb and test Loki’s body. It glowed in his hands and sent a chill up his body as he felt the magic inspect his person. His skin shined like an ocean pearl and his black hair took on a healthy shine. His eyes were an impossible shade of green and around his feet flowers sprouted right out of the marble floor. Though many in the hall were surprised that Loki was not a fraud, Odin knew he was the real thing the moment he smelled him.

                 “Congratulations young man. You are the first Omega born to Asgard in a thousand years. May your womb and fecundity bless our people with many children.” She said. She took the orb back and left.

                 Loki looked back up at the king and Odin noticed that the boy finally had a hint of vulnerability there in the eyes. He was just as desperate as his father, he just didn’t want to show it.

                 “You must be suffering, being unmated and in the condition that you are. You look in need of food, rest, and a caring bed partner to care for your body’s needs. I shall arrange quarters for you. Thor my son, would you escort him to the guest wing?”

                 “Yes father.” Thor said, looking quite surprised. He blushed when he offered Loki his arm in escort. He felt in him his alpha desire to mate, something he only felt rarely around the occasional beta. Loki looked him up and down, giving him an untrusting cool assessment before taking his arm. Thor could understand why. Loki was a vulnerable target and judging by the leers among the courtiers, the prince wasn’t the only one affected by Loki’s cloying scent.

                 Odin paid Laufey 10 gold coins for giving over his son, now a national treasure, to the royal family for safe keeping. Laufey left the palace relieved. He’d given his son an opportunity to become a true power player in Asgard, and had even lifted up his own circumstances as well. It had been a good day for both father and son. Now it was up to Loki to take this opportunity and turn it into something more.

                 Odin and Frigga watched Laufey go.

                 “Husband, do you think it wise to have our son alone with that man?”

                 “Wise and fortuitous. Norns willing they are fucking right now.”

                 “Odin! We know nothing about the boy.”

                 “What has your loom told you?”

                 “Nothing that I can share. I will oversee his education, not a governess.”

                 “Do you have time for that?”

                 “It’s important.”

                 “So be it. I wish you luck. If his father readily admits he is a handful, there is no telling what kind of mischief he’ll get up to.”

                 Elsewhere in the palace, Thor and Loki reached the guest wing and Thor stopped at the first available room and dropped off Loki.

                 “I will send the servants along shortly with food, bed linens, and some new clothes for you.” Thor said.

                 “Why are you bothering with clothes? Am I not your new sex slave?” Loki said to get a rise out of Thor.

                 “What? No! I would never treat you thusly. Your womb is sacred.”

                 “Sure it is. And I suppose my dick is sacred too. Want to worship it?” Loki asked. Thor frowned and wanted to punch the man for his rudeness.

                 “You are not a slave and I am not a mindless brute.”

                 “Nor am I a holy relic and I am no one’s broodmare.” Loki said. Thor looked him up and down trying to figure Loki out.

                 “Then what are you?” Thor said. Loki glared at Thor. His fists balled into white knobs at his side. He wanted to punch Thor, it was obvious.

                 “I am a man not to be trifled with. I taught myself how to read and I will learn how to survive in this place.”

                 “Alright. You might want to start with not offending the crowned prince. You won’t survive here very long if you don’t make friends.” Thor said. The statement caught Loki off guard. He was so agitated from his heat. He’s been suffering in agony for two months in isolation and now. Being surrounded by so many alphas like Thor, Loki wanted a dick inside him and he wanted it now. He’d errored, perhaps gravely.

                 “I’m tired.” Loki said. It was as close to an apology as he was going to get.

                 “Yes well, food and refreshment are on the way. Good day.” Thor said politely and left. Loki was pretty to look at, but that temper was hellfire hot.


	2. Getting to Know You

                After Loki ate what was easily the best meal of his life he took a big luxurious bath in the giant tub filled to the brim with scorching hot water. He scrubbed everywhere hoping to dull his scent. He exfoliated years of built up grime, callouses, and dead skin. He washed his hair twice before putting in the conditioner to make it silky smooth. While in the tub he took the opportunity to masturbate, enjoying true privacy for the first time. Living in a single room shack, his father could walk in any time and there Loki was just yanking away at it. He hated that. They both hated it.

                Loki’s fingers explored his back entrance that now oozed a slickness when he was aroused. He bent his body at an awkward angle so he could finger his ass while stroking his cock. His heat was so damn consuming. He came after just a couple of minutes. Relief washed over him, however temporary. At least he could think clearly again for a little while.

 When he got out of the tub the water was brown and Loki grimaced at how dirty the water was. He rubbed his entire body down with the almond oil and his skin thanked him for the treatment. He grabbed the white robe hanging behind the door and pulled the plush lavender scented garment on to cover his modesty.

                Back in the bedroom a set of new clothes were laying on the bed. They were green, matching the color of his eyes and smelled of sandalwood and evergreen. Loki dressed and brushed his hair, sitting by the fire to make it dry quicker. When he looked in the mirror he was amazed by the transformation. He cleaned up well. He wondered if his smell was toned down now that he’d had a proper wash. He hoped it was.

                He explored his room and gawked at its opulence. This was a just a guest room and it was amazing. The wood molding on the walls had intricate delicate carvings in it that wrapped up gracefully into the ceiling beams. The mantle of the fireplace was large and made of carved marble and matched the floor. His bed…oh Norns that glorious bed, was large and looked so damn inviting. He jumped onto it, enjoying the bounce. He giggled and for a moment he actually enjoyed the upturn in his circumstances. He then thought of Thor. He’d insulted the Crowned Prince. Not a smart move.

                He had to admit, he felt a little lost in these new surroundings. But he sure as hell wouldn’t let them know that. He yawned and though it was only three in the afternoon Loki could feel the tug of sleep on his eyelids. He drifted off feeling pampered for the first time in his life.

                A knock came at the door and startled him awake. It was six o’clock. He’d napped for three hours. He ran his fingers though his hair, which was still silky smooth and answered the door.

                “The King commands your presence in the feasting hall my lord.” The servant girl said.

                “I’m not a lord. You don’t need to call me that.” He said.

                “But you are the new omega. I am required to show respect.”

                “My name is Loki. Call me that.”

                “Yes my…Loki. Please follow me.” She said. Loki walked with her to the great hall where the smell of even more wonderful food climbed up his nostrils. There were so many people all dressed in their refined clothing. When he entered the room everyone turned and cheered for him. Loki’s eyes went wide at the sudden overwhelming attention. As he was guided to the high table he noticed the way people were sniffing the air. His hopes of being less smelly were dashed.

                “Come here young man, sit beside me.” Frigga said.

                “My Queen, you honor me.” He said. He noted that Thor was sitting on the other side of Odin and had not bothered with a cursory glance in his direction.

                “You’ve barely been in the room ten seconds and you are already making the natives restless.” She said.

                “They can look all they want. But they will never touch.” Loki said.

                “Tell me about yourself. We know so little.”

                “I’m a peasant. My life is not that interesting. I wake every morning at 5 am to cook breakfast before going out into the fields with my father to till the ground and pull weeds. I feed the chickens, goats, and pigs. Sometimes I walk to the neighbor’s house to trade eggs for milk, and harvest time is the most exhausting time of year.”

                “Your father said you taught yourself to read and write without help. However did you manage that?”

                “Well, it’s not my proudest moment, but when I was a boy I got jealous of this other child I saw going to school every day. My mother used to give me a copper coin and I would run into town to buy bread or some other thing she was needing. I would look up at that sign above the bakery door. I knew it said bakery and I wanted to learn more. I followed that boy one day, beat him up, and stole his books.” Loki said. Frigga laughed, a response he did not expect.

                “Still, it must have required an amazing intellect to figure out the runes yourself.”

                “I had help. A few weeks after I stole the books I started carrying it with me into town. I would show the book to the baker and ask him to tell me what a handful of runes were. After a few months I knew them all and from there I figured out how to connect the runes to form words. It helped that one of the books I stole was full of pictures of common objects with the words below them.”

                “What happened when you mastered the books you had?”

                “I…well…I might have stolen some more. Sometimes I got caught. My father’s leather belt did little to deter me.”

                “You were thirsty for knowledge and you were willing to do anything to get it. You are not a criminal Loki. You are to be commended for your perseverance.”

                “Thank you my queen. No one has ever complimented me on that before.”

                “I suspect you were not showered with much praise growing up.”

                “I was, by my mother. She was a good woman, a hard woman, but a good one. My father was hard too. We had to be to live our life. Anytime I went into town in my ragged clothes the other children would make fun of me. They’d eat their sweets and play with their toys which their parents bought for them from the toy maker. All of my toys were made by my parents. Action figures whittled out of wood. I thought they were wonderful until the first time I saw what the others had. No one has ever been jealous of me.”

                “Then you are in for a very big culture shock Loki. You have something a lot of people want.”

                “I’m not a whore.”

                “You are focusing on the act of sex and not its byproduct. I can point out ten women in this room alone that are desperate for children. You could give it to them.”

                “I’m not siring children with strangers. I won’t.”

                “And that is your right to refuse, but know that you will dash the hopes and dreams of a lot of people.”

                “Life isn’t fair. I learned that at an early age.” He said.

                “And now life is smiling upon you. The feast tonight is in your honor. Enjoy the celebrity and well wishes of your countrymen. For once you are being praised.”

                “That is only because they don’t know me. Give it time.” Loki said. Frigga’s lips pressed into a thin line. Loki was a very guarded person who did not trust easily, nor did he relish the praise of others. He was actually a very miserable man and so far she’d learned of only one thing that made him happy.

                “Tomorrow I’ll begin your tutoring.” She said.

                “Tutoring?”

                “Yes. You are now a member of the royal court and must be educated in the ways of being a gentleman. Plus you need to be taught a skill. I will assess you to find what talents you have and train you accordingly.”

                “Will you teach me math and science?” Loki looked like a child on Christmas morning.

                “Yes. As well as art, warfare tactics and strategies, how to play the piano, dancing, dagger throwing, and much more. You will be sick of me in a short amount of time.”

                “Oh my Queen, you have made me so happy. I won’t get sick of you. I promise. I want to learn all that you are willing to teach me.”

                “Good. Your first lesson is table manners. Do as I do.” Loki noticed then how her napkin was unfolded and sitting in her lap. She sat straight in the chair, no elbows on the table. There were so many forks he did not know which one to start with. Frigga instructed him to work from the outside in as each course was presented. Loki even changed the way he held his fork in his hand. By the end of the meal Loki’s etiquette vastly improved and he smiled as he left the feasting hall. Tomorrow Frigga would take him to the palace library.


	3. Feathered Friends

Loki read aloud from the book Frigga had selected for him. She wanted to hear how well he could actually read. So far he was doing better than she anticipated. Aside from the occasional long word with a string of vowels that made a simple sound, Loki by and large had gotten it right. She corrected him when needed and Loki smiled, knowing that he was mastering something that his parents had never learned.

                “That’s enough. You did very well. I am amazed by the lack of errors given your lack of education. I’m going to assign to you a couple of books to read. They are rather dry and boring and full of big complicated words, but they will expand your vocabulary and prepare you for the curriculum that I will be teaching you.”

                “I look forward to it. Thank you for doing this for me. I know you must be a very busy lady.” He said.

                “A mind is a terrible thing to waste, especially one as sharp as yours. I can’t wait to see you blossom.”

                “My mother tried to teach me what she knew, but her knowledge was so limited. I know everything there is to know about farming. I even know the ins and outs of women’s work. My father had been embarrassed that she was teaching me those things when I was young. I was so curious about everything. Even if she hadn’t actively instructed me I still would have picked it up. I learned how to sew, knit, cook, make soap and candles. They were skills my father and I needed when my mother passed away. She got the fever on a Tuesday and died on a Friday.” Loki said.

                “Did you not try to take her to a healer?”

                “We were so poor we couldn’t really afford it. We waited too long and by the time it became apparent that she was in serious trouble it was too late.”

                “I am so sorry to hear that.”

                “My Queen, I must ask, how am I to earn money? I am a guest here in the palace. All of my food, and clothes have been provided for me.  I don’t need to worry about shelter. I feel like I am not earning my keep.”

                “You are a National Treasure Loki. Since you are abstaining from the path that is usually encouraged for omegas, you will have to figure that out.” Frigga said. “But in the meantime, if there is something you are needing, take this.” Frigga reached into her purse and pulled out a gold coin and placed it in his hand.

                “I can’t take your money.” Loki said. It was a point of pride for him. He hadn’t earned it.

                “Yes you can. No one will think you a lazy mooch Loki. I certainly don’t. Hold on to it. Save it for a rainy day. Once you find your feet you will figure out what you will do with your days here at the palace.”

                “Thank My Queen.”

                “Here, take these books with you. This concludes our lessons for today. I want you to go and explore the palace. This is your home now. You should get to know it well.”

                “Thank you my Queen.” Loki said. He took his books to his room and then set out to explore the endless halls and corridors. Several times he got lost and had to ask a servant for directions. At one point the palace guards stopped him and barred him from continuing. He was getting a little too close to the weapons vault for their liking. He turned back the way he came and turned left instead of right. This hallway had portraits of the royal family in it, with Thor as the main focus. He surmised his chambers must be down this way. He was proven correct when Thor emerged from his room, stopped, and starred at him.

                “Hello. What brings you down this way?”

                “I’m exploring the palace.”

                “Oh, well I’ll leave you to it then.” Thor said.

                “It occurred to me that we might have gotten off on the wrong foot yesterday.”

                “Yes, we did.” Thor said. He was scowling. Loki smelled so god damn wonderful and all he could think of was how he wanted to bend him over and fuck him to death. He hated that this rude little man had such an effect on him. There was a long awkward pause and Loki put a scowl his face to match Thor’s.

                “Forget it.” Loki turned and walked away. Thor snorted in derision and headed off to the training fields to bash in the head of a mannequin. Loki was just an ungrateful little shit who was using his new position to act like a child. He’d been gifted with a wonderful ability and all he wanted to do is sneer at his countrymen that showered him with wealth and comfort. If he doesn’t like it here he can go back to plowing the fields and starve.

                Loki’s scowl only deepened the more he explored. That man was so insufferable. With his perfect blond hair, and perfect warrior physique, and perfect fucking teeth. Maidens probably drop to their knees to suck his dick on daily basis. But not him. He’ll never do that. Thor is a spoiled prince.

                Loki continued on until he hit a set of great doors. Excitement burst into his chest when he looked up and read the lettering above the door: Library. He opened the doors and walked in. The room was large with endless shelves full of tombs. There were people in here, mostly scribes by the look of them. But the room was so vast it was easy to feel like it was devoid of other people. Loki felt like he did when he was a boy. He walked the aisles of books, looking at the spines, yanking one after another from the shelves. He would read them all. It would take a lifetime, but he would. He would read every single one. He grabbed a book of bard’s tales and settled into a large comfortable overstuffed chair. It was full of intricately drawn pictures and gory tales of battle and love. It was an adult fairytale book, at least that was what Loki thought. He spent the whole day there, missing lunch and finally dosing off with the book open on his chest somewhere around dinnertime.

                Loki awoke to a squawk. Two ravens were perched on the table right next to him, peering at him with curiosity.

                “Well hello, how did you get inside the building? You better go before some servant swats you with a broom or something.” Loki reached out and pet one of them, enchanted that the animal would let him touch it.

                “There you are. You’re late.” Thor frowned. “Dinner has started and you are not there. It is rude to be late to the high table.”

                “Oh! I hadn’t realized how late it was.” Loki scrambled to get up. “These birds got into the palace somehow. I’m just going to release them into the garden.” Loki put his forearm out and both of them hopped up onto it. Thor looked at the birds and then at Loki. The man was clueless.

                “That will not be necessary. Huginn and Muninn are fixtures here in the palace.” Thor said. He didn’t let on that they were his father’s eyes and ears.

                “Oh, would they be allowed in the feasting hall?”

                “Yes.” Thor said curtly. Loki scowled again. Insufferable prick. They walked in silence until they reached the main hall. Everyone gave Loki a look and Loki blushed at his impropriety.

                “I’m sorry I’m late. I fell asleep in the library.” Loki said to Frigga.

                “It is alright dear. We were worried that you might have gotten lost.”

                “I did get lost several times today actually.”

                “How was the library?”

                “It was wonderful, and I made some new friends.” He said smiling at the ravens. Frigga chuckled but did not let Loki in on the joke. Odin had a small smile on his face as he sipped his ale.

                “That’s wonderful Loki. Speaking of which, I want you to go to weapons training tomorrow. A fit young man like you needs to stay active, and every gentleman worth his salt can at least wield a dagger. Thor will teach you.”

                “Thor?” Loki asked. His look of hesitation got Frigga’s attention.

                “Is something wrong Loki?”

                “No my Queen. I look forward to the lesson.”

XxXxXxXx

 

                Loki arrived at weapons training the following morning promptly at 8:00am. He did not want to give Thor further reason to think ill of him. Thor was with four other people Loki did not know. Three men and a woman. They all turned and saw him and their faces fell. Great. So Thor had told them what he thought of him. So be it.

                “Good. You’re here on time.”

                “I’m used to rising with the sun. Not all of us were raised with servants to care for our every whim.” Loki said. Thor’s frown returned.

                “What experience do you have with weapons?”

                “None.”

                “Then today shall be very educational for you.” Thor smirked a shit eating grin and Loki knew he was in for a rough day. They started with basic wrestling moves. Of course Thor was having the time of his life putting the smug little omega on his back over and over again. Around about the fifteen time Thor slammed Loki onto his back in the dirt, Loki lost his temper.

                “Enjoying yourself?” Snipped.

                “Immensely.” Thor said. He was, just a little too much. More than once Thor had inhaled deeply of Loki’s amazing scent. He could just imagine the little bastard moaning his name as he plowed into him.

                “Well enjoy touching me while you can out here. You’ll never get to know the pleasure anywhere else.” Loki said.

                “What makes you think I even find you attractive?”

                “Oh please, I can see your hard dick pressed to the side of your leg.”

                “Fighting excites me.”

                “Yeah I bet you like holding people down.” Loki said. That comment made Thor livid.

                “I would never!” Thor charged at Loki, ready to cold cock him. Sif jumped in between.

                “Thor, calm down.” She said.

“He makes assumptions about me that are dishonorable and untrue!”

                “He said it to get a rise out of you and it’s working. Back down.” Sif shoved Thor back slightly to increase the distance between the two men before turning round on Loki.

                “That’s enough wrestling for today. Let’s move on to daggers.” She took Loki a few feet away to the throwing posts. There was a table full of throwing daggers, dozens of them. The posts were set at different distances of 10, 15, and 20 feet away. The closest post had the most marks on it.

                Sif instructed him on proper form and handling of the knives. She threw several example throws, some good, some intentionally wrong to show Loki the difference. Loki took up his first dagger and got into position. He threw it at the target.

                “It’s okay. A lot of people miss on their first throw.” She said.

                “I didn’t miss.” He said. Sif looked further down the field. He hadn’t aimed at the first post but the last. It had hit perfectly center on the 20 post.

                “Well done!”

                “I used to throw rocks at the children that bullied me. I got really good at it.”

                “Do that a few more times and we’ll move on to swords.” Sif said. Loki did. He threw every dagger on the table until they were all gone. Save for a couple of daggers that bounced and landed on the ground due to the posts being overcrowded, Loki had hit his mark every single time. Loki looked over and noticed that Thor and the three other men all had a look of respect for him. It disappeared the moment they noticed him looking at them.

                “Very good! Here, let’s teach you how to wield something a little bigger.” Sif said. It was slower going with the sword. Again Sif had to teach him proper stance and basic moves. They put on body armor and practiced with the wooden substitutes.  For what Loki lacked in skill and experience he made up for in grace and fluidity. He was fast in his movements and could probably out run most people. He had the body for it. Though Sif stuck him time and again, correcting Loki’s mistakes it was hard not to see the potential there. Loki would become a deadly adversary in no time. He smiled as his hair whipped around his head. It wasn’t just Thor and his friends watching. Everyone was watching. Every warrior had stopped what they were doing to take in the sight and smell of the lovely omega. Sif finally stopped the lesson when Loki showed signs of exhaustion.

                “That’s enough for today. It was a good start. I’m impressed.” She said.

                “Thank you…um…”

                “Sif. I am the Lady Sif. Thor was never very good with introductions. Our companions over there are Volstagg the Large, Fandral the Rake, and Hogun the Grim. They call themselves the Warriors Three.”

                “Ah yes, I have heard of them. They’re quite famous. The bard’s love telling stories of their exploits and yours my lady.”

                “Don’t believe everything you hear.” Sif said and then looked at Thor. “You and Thor do not see eye to eye.”

                “No, we do not.”

                “Is there a reason?”

                “Personality clash I think.” Loki said.

                “That’s a shame. I think you would do well in a combat setting. Tomorrow I’ll go over close quarters hand to hand combat, something you will need to learn. Most hold you in reverence but there are those that might try to take advantage of you. You’ll need to learn how to defend yourself against a personal attack.” Sif said as she looked around at all the hungry gazes.

                “Aye. Thank you my lady. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Loki said. A familiar squawk got his attention and Loki looked up and noticed the ravens again. They’d been spying on him for a while.

                “Well hello there little friends. Did you enjoy the show?” Loki smiled and put his arm out. Muninn leapt right down onto his arm and Loki stroked his head. Sif gave him a curious look.

                “They like me.” He said. Sif didn’t say anything but nodded politely and headed to the bathhouse. Loki headed back towards the palace to shower in his room with Muninn still on his shoulder as Huginn circled overhead. On the way there he noticed a little beggar girl selling flowers. Loki patted his pocket where the gold coin Frigga gave him was housed and walked over to her.

                “Hello there. How much for a flower?” Loki asked.

                “A copper sir.” She said. She couldn’t have been more than six years old. Her dress was stained all along the hem with mud that would never wash out and her headscarf had holes in it. Her shoes were also too small for her poor little feet.

                “Only a copper, but it is such an exquisite flower.” He pulled the gold coin from his pocket and handed it to her. Her face lit up at the sight of it. “I’ll take one flower please.”

                “But I don’t have change sir.”

                “You keep the change sweet girl. I didn’t earn this money and you need it more than I do.”

                “Thank you sir!” She hugged Loki and gave him her entire bouquet before running off to give the money to her mother. Loki strolled back to the palace sniffing the roses with a big smile on his face, feeling warm inside. The raven took off and flew away with its friend. Life at the palace was going to be wonderful.


	4. Tallywhacker

                When Loki walked back into the palace carrying a bouquet of roses, looking like a smitten maiden, people took notice. A frenzy set in and the following day, Loki was inundated with various requests from courtship to mating to meaningless fucking.

                “Thank you for the flowers but I am not looking for a relationship right now.” Loki said to the ginger warrior with brown eyes. Tyr was not deterred.

                “Well, if you are not interested in anything meaningful, how about a quick romp in the garden?” Tyr looked Loki up and down.

                “NO THANK YOU!” Loki threw the flowers back in the man’s face and stalked off, fuming until his face flushed red. The nerve! Loki walked into the garden to get some time alone to think, only find himself surrounded by females all eyeing him with a covetous expression. He saw one young lady biting her bottom lip near the lilac. Her eyes were hooded as she pretended to read her book. She wasn’t even looking at the damn thing. She was looking at him. Her gaze lifted up to his face and she blushed bright red when she saw his scowl. He looked around at the other females in the immediate vicinity and they all looked away too, caught like a child stealing candy. Loki got up and left the garden in a huff. He decided to go to the sparring arena to practice with Thor. At least that stupid oaf would not try to put the moves on him.

                But the arena turned out to be a terrible choice. While Thor was there practicing with his weapons, so was every other warrior in Asgard and all of them had fucking flowers with them. One man started approaching him and the glare he shot at him stopped the man dead in his tracks. It stopped the others too. For a moment he thought he would be left alone, but he was wrong. A woman approached him then.

                “My Lord, please! A moment of your time?”

                “I’m not a Lord. What do you want?”

                “I am childless. My husband and I have been trying for years…”

                “Stop right there. Are you asking me to father your child? I’m a complete stranger! You don’t even know me? How can you expect me to acquiesce to such a monumental request?”

                “But you are the Omega!”

                “And so I’m now obligated to fuck you because your husband is lacking in fecundity? I am not a stallion or a broodmare. Leave me.” Loki said.

“But please?!” She begged, grabbing Loki’s arm and tugging on it. He snatched his arm away and scowled at her too. The woman left in tears, sobbing loudly in front of everyone.

                “You were unnecessarily cruel to that woman.” Thor said.

                “I was the cruel one? She’s insane! All of you are insane!”

                “She suffers from the pain of an empty womb.” Thor said.

                “How is that MY problem?”

                “You really don’t get it. You are a selfish man and you have no respect for sacred duty.”

                “Yes. I’m selfish. I’m selfish with my heart. Because I want a love like my mother and father had! The way he would look at her, and she at him. I always knew that I wanted a love like that. How in Helheim can I ever expect to get that if I am required to fuck strangers every day? What normal relationship could survive such infidelity?” Loki yelled at Thor. Thor squared his body and looked at Loki then, really looked at him. For the first time Loki’s snarky personality and responses to the people around him made sense. It wasn’t that Loki did not take the duty of Omega seriously. He couldn’t be more serious. He’d really thought the consequences through, even more so than Thor had.

                “It’s not the same.” Thor said.

                “What do you mean, not the same? Not the same as what?”

                “It wouldn’t mean anything. A loving partner would understand that.”

                “I must prefer my lovers to be the jealous type then. I would be if I knew my love had to fuck other people, sacred duty or no. So yes, I am selfish, and I’m not sorry!” Loki stalked off, fired up and desperate to rip something apart. The sea of people around him parted. The ground was littered with dropped flowers.

XxXxXxXx

                “Rough day yesterday?” Frigga asked.

                “Everyone wants to fuck me, or get fucked by me. Is my value measured so small?”

                “Some see you as a source of pleasure, others for procreation. Loki, you have no idea what you do to people. Your scent, it advertises fertility, but something more. Something primal. Have you heard of the bond?”

                “Bond? What bond?”

                “The Bond Loki. The sacred bond between an Omega and his Alpha. It has long been forgotten to history. Omegas being as rare are they are and so coveted for their ability to sire and bear children, monogamy is next to impossible for your kind. But there was a time, before the temple, when an omega would bond with a single Alpha and create children with that one person. I sense in you that ancient instinct.”

                “It is what all other Aesir have. Why should I be any different?”

                “You are a resource too precious to keep to one person.”

                “Bullshit.” Loki said. Frigga frowned.

                “Loki, tell me, if you could envision the love of your life what would he or she embody?”

                “Well…I…I don’t know.”

                “Yes you do. Close your eyes and imagine the love of your life. What qualities does that person have?”

                “He’s generous.”

                “So it is a he?” Frigga asked. Loki blushed, embarrassed for admitting that desire.

                “Yes. He’s strong, powerful, but not arrogant. He would be easy going and fun to be around. He’d be smart, like me. We would have common interests and we would be able to have whole conversation with uttering a single word, because we would understand each other so well. He wouldn’t look at me and only see a hole to fuck. He’d want to protect me with everything he has.”

                “Yes, that is the instinct, the instinct of the Alpha to provide and protect his omega. You desire to be dominated in bed, yes?” Frigga asked. Loki’s eyes went wide.

                “No!” Loki said in that high pitched tone that indicated that he was lying. “I just want a partner who is sincere.”

                “Ah. And with so many people all vying for you at the same time it is hard to tell who is genuine and who is not.”

                “Yes.”

                “Take your time then. You just got here. I know you feel the pressure but you needn’t succumb to it. You can begin courting in your own time.”

                “Thank you for being so understanding.”

                “You are in a unique position. Other people will not understand your plight. Be patient with them.”

                “I will try.”

XxXxXxXx

                “How is life at the palace?” Laufey asked Loki.

                “It is wonderful, though being an omega has presented new obstacles that I am not well equipped to handle.” Loki said.

                “Have you had sex with anyone yet?”

                “No! Why would you ask me that?”

                “You’re a grown man Loki. It’s not a shocking topic.”

                “Well I haven’t.” Loki said, folding his arms, practically pouting. Laufey chuckled at his son.

                “And I bet everyone is losing their minds around you!”

                “It’s not funny father.”

                “It’s hilarious Loki. You used to pine for the attention and adoration of the other children. Now that you have it you hate it.”

                “Your concern for my welfare is heartwarming.” Loki muttered.

                “Oh come off it son! You have a roof over your head, food in your belly, legions of wealthy horny people begging for your cock…If you are looking for pity from me, good luck.”

                “Mother would have understood.” Loki said.

                “Yes I suppose she would have. She was the one that knew how to talk to you. I miss your mother.”

                “I miss her too. I hope I can have what you and mother had. She loved you so much. I want to find someone who will love me like that.”

                “Loki, the poor can marry for love. But the privileged, like you, seldom get that luxury.”

                “I am not…” Loki shut up. He couldn’t refute it, because it was true.

                “We all have to make sacrifices son. Just try to make the ones that you can live with.”

                “Are you doing okay out here on the farm alone?” Loki asked.

                “As well as one man can manage. I’ve put the money the King gave me to good use. I stocked up on food staples, clothing, and even bought a horse.”

                “Yes I noticed the new barn, and this little shack is looking much more homey these days.”

                “I won’t be cold or hungry this winter.”

                “If you need money, please tell me. I can find a way to get you some.”

                “You needn’t whore yourself out on my account son. I am doing well. I’ve even gained fifteen pounds.”

                “You are looking much better.”

                “I might even start courting again, in time. Maybe. I have been lonely out here without company. I even miss walking in on you tugging the tally whacker.”

                “Father!” Loki said. Laufey chuckled again.

                “You’re such a virgin Loki. Everyone does it.”

                “I really don’t need a visual of you tugging the tally whacker father.”

                “Then you shall have a retched nightmare tonight about that very thing.” Laufey said. Loki laughed. He couldn’t help it.

                “I need to get out of here.” Loki said. He stood up and hugged his father before departing from his childhood home. He hopped onto the horse he’d been provided by the palace stable boy and took off. He felt at ease after visiting his father. He’d worried about him and was glad to see how much the money had helped him. Though the visit didn’t help Loki solve his own problems, he did feel better. Leave it to his father to give him a lighthearted perspective of his situation.


	5. There's a Drumming Noise Inside My Head That Starts When You're Around...

                Loki continued his lessons with Frigga and learned all manner of things. He buried his head in books at every opportunity and practiced his weapons training at least every other day. People still looked at him with longing, but he ignored them. As the weeks went by Loki became more comfortable at the palace but less comfortable with the people. He felt like some sort of momentum was building up in the background.

                Loki showed up for weapons training and ran his paces with Sif as usual, but her expression was grim and Loki knew something was up.

                “What is wrong?” He asked her.

                “Nothing. Why do you ask?”

                “You know something. Spill it.”

                “I’ve been asked to broach a topic with you which you might find abhorrent.” She said.

                “What now?”

                “The fertility festival is coming up.” She said.

                “And as the fertile Omega there’s some grand part the people want me to play, is that it?”

                “Yes.”

                “Let me guess, public nudity, perhaps a drunken orgy?”

                “In a manner of speaking.”

                “Of course it is. No. I’m not doing it.”

                “It’s not just for fertility Loki, it is also for the harvest. You know how much people care about these traditions. It is very sacred to them.”

                “And my body is the temple, altar, and sacrifice. No.”

                “You could make a lot of people miserable. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Sif said. Loki smiled at her.

                “Okay, I’ll bite. What is it?”

                “Well, if you aren’t up for the public sex for the fertility rights there is the harvest ceremony. You’d only be required to participate in the nude and no one would be allowed to touch you.”

                “Wouldn’t that incite a riot?” Loki said, a little smug.

                “Probably.” Sif laughed.

                “This is just an excuse for everyone to see me naked isn’t it?”

                “Of course. How are your dancing skills?”

                “Dancing? You mean I’ll be _dancing_ in the nude?”

                “Yep. While hundreds of horny on-lookers drool and sniff the air, desperate to have you.”

                “And who will ensure my safety?”

                “I will.”

                “Just you?”

                “Well, Thor and the others too, but with the way they’ve all been looking at you lately I make no promises about their ability to contain themselves.”

                “I don’t know about this…”

                “Frigga says that if you agree to do it, she will teach you magic.”

                “Oh she did now did she? And she was too cowardly to put this question to me herself?”

                “There are some things that make even the Queen blush Loki. So, what do you say?”

                “How seductive is the dance I have to do?”

                “As much or as little as you want.” Sif said.

                “I’ll do it. What time of day does the ceremony take place?”

                “At sunset.”

                “Perfect.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                “You wished to see me mother.” Thor said.

                “Yes son, come sit with me. I seldom see you during the day.” She said, patting his hand. Thor smiled at his mother feeling warmth flood his chest.

                “What can I do for you?”

                “After much coaxing and a little bribery, Loki has agreed to perform the harvest dance for the public at the festival.”

                “I thought a trained priestess had to perform the rite?”

                “That was the bribe. I’m going to teach Loki magic.”

                “Oh. Mother do you think it wise that Loki be the one perform this ritual? I fear for his safety.”

                “Which is why you are here. I’m tasking you with his protection. If the people lose control of themselves, it’ll be up to you to fly him out of there.” She said.

                “But he’ll be naked.”

                “Yes, that is the general idea Thor.”

                “But he’ll be naked.”

                “Oh, I see. Don’t worry so much. You might even get lucky. Between all the dancing and the wine laced with aphrodisiac, Loki might be in a grateful mood when you rescue him.”

                “When. You say that like you know something will happen.” Thor said. Now he was incredibly suspicious. Frigga merely smiled and did not respond.

                “Mother, he hates me and the feeling is mutual. He’s an insufferable ungrateful miserable little prick.”

                “Yes, he’s said the same thing about you. Although I think he said you were spoiled and arrogant.”

                “He told you this?”

                “No, he told Huginn and Muninn. He still has no clue what they really are. It’s adorable actually. I kind of feel guilty for not telling him.” She said. “I think the two of you just got off on the wrong foot. Do not judge him too harshly. His exterior may be prickly but he has a very big heart. He loves deeply. Being in his inner circle is a great privilege.”

                “You like him?”

                “Yes of course. Loki is a contrary person with a different point of view. He doesn’t automatically go with popular opinion or common wisdom. It can be infuriating but also an asset. The biggest problem Kings encounter is being surrounded by sycophants. When everyone around you is bending over to please you, getting perspective can be hard. It is the reason Huginn and Muninn were created. They let your father see the things his advisors do not tell him.”

                “And what does father think of Loki?”

                “He likes him. He thinks he would be good for you.”

                “As an advisor or…” Thor gaged his mother’s reaction. She gave him another one of her coy smiles and sipped her tea. “Mother I love you with all my heart but this is the first time that I question your judgement.”

                “We shall see.” She said.

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                Loki spent weeks preparing for the ceremony, practicing his magic during the day with Frigga and his dance moves at night in his room. He had to ask the event organizer some details about the area in which he’d be performing. There would be a big bonfire and Loki would be dancing around it. It would be in the city center most of which was pave with cobblestones, but Loki was pleased to learn there was a grassy area designated specifically for this ceremony. It would be easier on his knees. Loki had heard of this festival but his family had rarely attended. There had been a couple of years, when the harvest was really good that his family was able to afford to go. But even then, his parents didn’t let him watch the more sexual activities taking place.

                Loki had one of the servants put small slender braids in his hair. He’d grown it out past his shoulders for the occasion, and had shaved his body. He’d also been working out like a mad fiend, lifting heavy weapons for hours and eating lots of meat. He wasn’t as big as the warriors but he did tone up quite a bit and was looking rather lean. Loki preened in the mirror before leaving his room. He pulled on a green silk robe and slippers before hopping into the open carriage. The royal family was waiting for him and the four rode to the ceremony, waving to the crowd as they passed.

                The fertility ceremony would take place after dark and a temple priest and a virgin had been selected for that public spectacle. Loki, however, was up first and he decided to warm up the crowd for the main course. Frigga handed Loki a chalice filled with wine and encouraged him to drink it. She, Odin, and Thor were drinking it too. It tasted sweet and spiced.

The sun was getting low in the sky when Odin addressed the people. He spoke at length about the ancient gods and of the great yield they’d reaped this year. He spoke of tradition and other boring things that made Loki doze off in his seat before finally getting to the point. Thor elbowed him in the ribs and Loki rubbed his eyes.

                “You’re on.” Thor whispered.

                “Oh.” Loki looked around. Odin and Frigga both had made a hasty exit. Loki rose from his seat and walked towards the bonfire. Drums started a beat and Loki took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, smelling the burning wood and listening to the people in the crowd quiet themselves. He felt a warmth gathering between his legs born of anticipation, nerves, and wine. He slipped his robe off and began his dance.

                Thor choked on his wine when he saw Loki naked. The first thing he noticed was that Loki was hairless. The next thing he noticed was his incredibly large cock. It was not proportional to the rest of his lithe firm body. Women in the crowd squealed at the sight of it, swooning with want. Loki rolled his hips in time with the drums and Thor was mesmerized by that ass. Loki frolicked, pirouetted, thrust, swayed, leapt, and writhed. When he got on his knees and ran his hand down his chest to his…

                “Loki!” A man from the crowd yelled and rushed to the grass. Sif tackled the man to the ground. Loki didn’t stop. In a world all his own, Loki continued the seduction of his countrymen. When he got on all fours and stuck his ass in the air Thor got full view of the paradise between those cheeks. So did a great deal of other people.

                “I can’t take it anymore!” Another man shouted and ran at him. He was joined by two others. The rest of the crowd was also pressing forward and the palace guards were losing the battle against the mob. Thor sprang forward and scooped Loki up into his arms. He swung Mjolnir into the air and took flight just as the ground below filled in with people reaching skyward for Loki.


	6. There's Got To Be a Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note, that the following scene it is not a rape. It's hate sex. There is a difference.

                Thor flew through the air with his arm around Loki’s waist, cupping his bare ass. The length of Loki’s naked frame was pressed against his and Thor could feel every delicious inch of Loki’s cock pressed against his thigh. Loki’s ass was also leaking fluid, a clear sign of arousal. Thor touched down on the balcony of his room and let Loki go. His hand was wet and he looked at it. Loki’s pheromones slapped him in the face, the smell was so intense. He put his fingers in his mouth to taste him.

                Loki saw him do it.

                “Planning on holding me down?” Loki asked. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were parted slightly. Oh Norns! He tasted divine.

                “Don’t temp me. I’m already on edge Loki. Go back to your room and leave me.” Thor said, his voice rough with desire. Loki smiled a wicked grin and wondered just what it would take to push the man to his limits.

                “What did you think of my performance?” Loki asked.

                “You know damn well what I was thinking!”

                “Which part was your favorite?”

                “Go to your room!”

                “I was imagining I was being fucked the entire time. I haven’t had sex yet you know. So I could only go off of stories and images I’ve seen and heard.”

                “Shut up!”

                “You know most of the time I can’t fucking stand you, but I bet you’d be great in the sack. I bet that thunder dick could deflower the fuck out of me.” Loki said. Thor marched towards him and grabbed him by the hair, gripping it tightly to the point of inflicting pain.

                “Speak one more word and you’ll get your wish.”

                “Eat my ass.”

                “I hate you.” Thor said.

                “I hate you too.” Loki said and kissed Thor hard. Thor dragged him to the bed and flipped him onto his stomach. He grabbed his hips and yanked them up and buried his face in Loki’s crack.

                “That’s it. Pleasure me you spoiled prince. Ah! I wonder how many people know that you enjoy eating ass.”

                “Shut your mouth or I’ll stuff my cock in it.”

                “Oh, yes the mighty hammer. I don’t see what all the fuss is about. My dick is bigger than yours.” Loki said. Thor yanked Loki up by the hair again and pushed him to his knees.

                “Suck my dick peasant.” Thor stuffed his dick into Loki’s mouth. “You’re terrible at this. I don’t see why everyone wants to fuck you so much. You can’t even suck a dick properly.” Thor said. Loki hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head quickly, taking Thor all the way back into his throat. He got faster and faster.

                “Ah that’s more like it. Suck my dick like a good boy. Swallowing come and spreading your legs is all you’re good for.” Thor said. Thor felt his orgasm rising and pulled Loki off. He did not want to come yet. Thor grabbed Loki’s hair again and dragged him back to the bed.

                “Bend over!” Thor shoved Loki’s chest into the bed and yanked his ass up. Loki was so slick with juices, Thor was able to thrust inside without a hitch.

                “Ah!” Loki keened.  

                “Ooh. Smug little shit always looking down your nose at me. You like my dick. Say it!”

                “You call this fucking? I’m falling asleep. Can’t you fuck me harder than this?” Loki challenged. Thor pounded him as hard as he could. Loki’s virginal opening was so tight. Thor’s inner alpha screamed to claim this man as his own. His Omega. His mate. His Loki. No sharing. Mine. Mine. MINE! Thor bent down and bit Loki’s neck, drawing blood and making the man scream. Thor licked at the wound, tasting Loki’s blood which was so sweet and fragrant.  He growled as he took possession of Loki’s body. Thor felt his release building and then his dick did something it had never done before. A knot formed at the base of his cock. The swelling continued up the length of the shaft, doubling its girth until it reached the head where the tip ballooned to an impossible size.

                “Uh! Uh! AH! Thor! THOR! What’s happening?”

                “I don’t know! Oh god! Mine! My Loki! All mine!” Thor growled and then WHAM! His balls emptied out every drop they had, shooting into Loki with the force of a pressure washer hose. Loki came, shooting his load onto the bed beneath him. They both fell together as a unit onto their sides, spooning as the bonding took place. As Loki came down from his orgasm he began to cry. He sniffled a sob and Thor became alarmed. The things he’d said. The awful awful things he’d said…

                “Loki?”

                “No one is ever going to love me.” He sobbed. “I’m just a hole to fuck.”

                “No, no, no, shh. Don’t say that. Shh. Let me love you baby. My Loki. I’ll protect you. I’ll keep you safe. You’re mine now. I’ll never let you go. My precious one. Shh. Shh.” Thor hugged Loki from behind, pressing his chest to Loki’s back as his cock pulsed inside of him. He licked and kissed at the bite mark some more to soothe him. He rubbed Loki’s belly as he pumped his womb full of seed.

                “I hope our children look like you. You’re so beautiful, so smart.” Thor showered Loki with praise as he impregnated him. Thor wrapped his hand around Loki’s flaccid cock and massaged it.

                “Uh, Thor…”

                “Shh baby. Let me love all of you. Let Daddy take care of you. I’ll rub your feet when they swell during pregnancy. I’ll rub your chest with healing creams when your breasts swell with milk. I’ll suck your dick when you are horny. Nothing but the best for my Loki.” Thor said. Loki’s cock got hard from all the pillow talk and stroking. “That’s it lovely. Come for me. I’ll take care of all your needs. You’re so pretty. I’ll eat your ass anytime you want me to.”

                “Ah! Oh!” Loki keened. That last image turned him on so much.

                “You taste like ambrosia, so intoxicating. I could drink a chalice full of your come, and I’d call it the wine of the gods.”

                “Thor…” Loki whimpered and came with a sigh. Thor felt overcome with emotion. His cock was locked inside Loki’s body and would stay there for some. He petted Loki’s hair until he fell asleep, and held his little raven close. He had a feeling in the morning, Loki would not want to be anywhere near him.

XxXxXxXx

                Loki awoke to a very distinct sensation. Thor was sucking his dick. Aside from the soreness of last night’s activities and the raging hangover in his head, he was also painfully aware how close to climax he was.

                “Thor?”

                “Good morning.” He said and then swallowed Loki back down.

                “Thor we need to talk.”

                “After you come.” Thor said.

                “Thor, you really shouldn’t…Uh!” Thor plunged two fingers into Loki’s ass to massage his prostate as he sucked him. Loki flopped back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. For several seconds, all thought left him. Loki looked up when he came. He wanted to see Thor swallow him down. Thor was waiting for that and made eye contact with him, displaying his tongue and the pool of white liquid there before closing his mouth.

                “Oh…” Loki went slack. Thor slinked up his body and pecked a kiss onto his lips.

                “Good morning love.” Thor said with his warmest thundergod smile.

                “Thor, we need to talk.”

                “Yes, you said that. What about?”

                “The fact that we fucked last night and that I’m probably pregnant.”

                “Yes, what’s the problem?”

                “Well, for starters… the fact that we don’t love each other.”

                “I love you.” Thor said.

                “Uh…thank you.” Loki said. Thor cringed.

                “Ooh, that is a harsh blow.”

                “Well what did you expect? We engaged in hate sex last night.”

                “I don’t hate you Loki. Not anymore. I’m not sure I ever did. We just didn’t understand each other. That’s all.”

                “Forgive me, but I’m going to need more time than you to adjust to our new arrangement.”

                “So you need me to court you.”

                “I didn’t say that.”

                “But it’s what you need. So far our exchanges have been rude and full of animosity. You need to see the other side of me so that is what I will give you. I will shower you with devotion and blow jobs until you fall head over heels in love with me.”

                “Thor…”

                “What? You’re already pregnant with my baby. The least you could do is give me a shot.” Thor said. That shut Loki up. Holy shit. He’s pregnant to the heir to the throne. There is no scenario in which he and Thor do not wed. Fuck!

               


	7. Expectation

If Thor were a dog he’d be a golden retriever. And if he were a dog he’d be wagging his tail vigorously right now. The man was smiling ear to ear. Loki was less thrill.

                “Twins! Isn’t that wonderful?” Thor said.

                “Yea.” Loki said flatly. Thor got on bended knee and took Loki’s hands into his.

                “Darling I know this is not how you hoped it would happen. But please accept my sincerest efforts to woo your heart. I wish to be worthy of you.” Thor said.

                “Oh for heaven’s sake! You don’t need to be so melodramatic. Go pick me some flowers or something.”

                “I shall.” Thor beamed and trotted off to the garden. Loki took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Thor had turned into a level five clinger overnight.

                “Martha, take this message to the King and inform him that Loki is pregnant with a royal heir.” Lady Eir said.

                “Yes mistress.” She younger girl said.

                “Um, can’t we just keep this between us for a while. Not everyone needs to know.” Loki said.

                “Actually they do. A royal heir is serious business. You don’t want your children to be born illegitimate do you?”

                “No.” Loki pouted. Frigga came bustling into the room and Loki had the overwhelming urge to jump from the balcony.

                “Oh Loki! Welcome to the family! I’m so happy for you!” Frigga hugged him. “I can’t wait to show you the nursery. You’ll love it. We have a bassinet that has been handed down through the royal family for generations!” She gushed.

                “I hope you have two of those. I’m having twins.” Loki said, feigning excitement. Frigga’s eyes grew to the size of saucers and her grin about split her face in half.

                “Twins! Oh! I hope it’s a boy and a girl!” She hugged him again. “We’ll ring the bells so that all the citizens will know.”

                “That’s really not necessary.” Loki said.

                “Of course it’s necessary. It’s tradition.” Frigga said.

                “Of course it is.”

                Thor came running back inside with a bouquet full of wildflowers and presented it to Loki with a big grin.

                “Thank you.” Loki said politely.

                “Come, we should gather in the great hall. Your father will want to make the announcement soon.” Frigga said to Thor. Loki followed them both quietly.

                Odin looked pleased as punch when they walked in. The nobles of Asgard gathered, many of whom still had last night’s activities fresh in their minds. They all looked at Loki like a piece of meat.

                “It is my duty and my joy to inform the people of Asgard that my son Thor is to be married!” Odin said. Loki lost all color in his face. That had not been the announcement he’d been expecting.  “Loki, our precious Omega is pregnant with Thor’s children. Twins! The wedding will take place in a fortnight.” Everyone clapped and cheered for their prince, having won the prize that they all coveted for themselves. People walked up to Thor and Loki and congratulated them. Loki plastered a smile on his face. He should be happy about all this. He is going to be the future Queen of Asgard after all. Why should he complain?

XxXxXxXx

 

                Loki felt uneasy when he entered the training area. Everyone was watching him and he felt paranoid. Thor came up behind him and wrapped his massive arms around him, making him jump.

                “Shh, darling. It’s just me.” Thor nuzzled Loki’s neck, licking the bite mark there. He had a stiffy and was pressing his cock against Loki’s ass. Loki was still sore from their coupling that had taken place two days ago.

                “Will you spar with me?” Loki asked.

                “Spar? But you are pregnant.”

                “Barely. Nothing rough. I just want to get some exercise.”

                “Alright.” Thor said rubbing Loki’s belly. Loki was not used to people touching him so freely. It felt nice but he wished Thor would not take such liberties with his personal bubble so quickly. He wasn’t used to public displays of affection either. He walked over to the wall and removed his tunic and hung it up, just like he’d done many times before. He grabbed a wooden sword and walked back towards Thor.

                “Loki what are you doing?” Thor looked at Loki’s bare chest.

                “I always take off my tunic before a workout.” Loki said.

                “But…”

                “But what?”

                “I don’t like the way the others are looking at you.”

                “So?” Loki was getting pissed off.

                “You’re going to be the future Queen and your breasts will swell with milk soon. Should you not keep them covered as the ladies do?”

                “Number one: you’re an idiot. Number two: No.  Number three: Everyone in sundry saw me dance last night and got an eyeful of my tender bits. My bare chest is hardly worth noticing. It will be months before the contours there change. I am no different than I was yesterday.”

                “Yesterday you were not mine to protect. There are many around us who covet you still, and the festival only inflamed their desires. Reminding them of what they cannot have is unwise.” Thor said.

                “Bullshit. I am more than capable of protecting myself.”

                “The mob would have taken you last night were it not for my intervention.”

                “I only did it because my safety had been assured. No one would be fool enough to attack me, now that I am your betrothed.”

                “You underestimate the stupidity of horny men.” Thor said.

                “I’m not putting my tunic back on.”

                “Fine.” Thor said. The men went through their paces, trying their best to ignore each other. Loki worked up a good sweat which broadcasted his scent throughout the arena. Crowds of men gathered to watch him. And while they did not hoot or catcall, Loki could tell they wanted to. The only thing holding them back was Loki’s new status as Thor’s future wife. They leered at him and the scent of dominant alphas perfumed the air. Thor took notice as well and stopped what he was doing. He rumbled low in his throat and bared his teeth at the crowd.

                Thunder rolled overhead, and some men, the ones large enough to challenge Thor, muttered their displeasure under their breath. Something was happening and everyone could feel it. Thor and Loki were surrounded by an army of men, men of the army, and they all wanted Loki. Like a frog in a pot of cold water, Loki was suddenly boiling to death.

                Thor marched up behind Loki, yanked his head to the side and bite down on his neck. Loki screamed. A thick line of blood trailed down his pale chest and Loki instinctively arched his ass into Thor’s crotch. Thor cupped Loki’s cock through his pants. With one eye on the crowd, Thor issued a challenging glare at the men around them. Thor rubbed at Loki’s cock through the fabric, making his mate moan and whine for the others to hear. Lightning struck the ground near them and the men shouted in fear. The crowd started dispersing.

                Thor unlatched his teeth from the ripped flesh and Loki shoved him.

                “What the fuck was that?” Loki covered the bite mark with his hand, smearing the trail on his chest.

                “A warning to the others not to touch you.”

                “You didn’t have to make me fucking bleed!”

                “Yes I did. Like it or not you are an Omega. Your safety will always be in jeopardy. There is a reason Omegas are encouraged to enter the safety of the monastery. It’s not just a breeding program, it is protection behind thick walls. You refused that life and now you have this one. I am your Alpha and must protect you by any means necessary.”

                “You’re an asshole!”

                “For protecting you? You saw what was happening. What would you have done?”

                “Used Mjolnir to fly us out of here again.”

                “And what if I had not been here? What about next time when I am not around? I issued the challenge and the warning to the others. What I did serves a purpose. They will think twice before harassing you again.” Thor said.

                “Damn you.” Loki walked over and snatched his tunic off the hook and yanked it on before marching back to the palace with a dagger still in his hand.

XxXxXxX

                “Where are my things?” Loki asked the servant when he went to his room. He didn’t have much in the way of personal possesses, but he still noticed their absence.

                “Your things have been moved into Thor’s quarters my prince.”

                “Prince?”

                “Yes, you are betrothed and soon to marry.”

                “Thank you. You may go.” Loki said. It was nearly bedtime and his pajamas were gone. He felt silly. He’d never had real bed clothes before. He was used to just sleeping in his underclothes. The green satin fabric was heaven on his skin and he already missed it. “Damn it.” He walked to Thor’s room and knocked.

                Thor answered and gave Loki a sheepish look. They hadn’t discussed this and he failed to mention it at dinner.

                “Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you.” Thor said. Loki walked past him and didn’t utter a word. He was going to yell at him, until he saw how beautiful Thor’s chambers were. There was red and gold everywhere. The room also smelled wonderful. It smelled of sandalwood, evergreen, and Thor’s alpha musk. Loki wanted to jump into his great big red bed and roll around in it. He wanted to stuff his face into Thor’s pillow and take a big whiff. Then he remembered he was angry.

                “So much for romance. One would think that we would not share a bed until our wedding night.” Loki said.

                “Everyone knows you already carry my child. We needn’t keep up appearances.”

                “That statement implies that you and I will have sex again.”

                “I should hope so. We are to be married.”

                “Are we? Your father announced it but I don’t recall you asking me for my hand.” Loki said.

                “You’re angry.”

                “You’re god damn right I’m angry!”

                “Please forgive me, I didn’t think you would mind.” Thor got down on bended knee and took Loki’s hand into his. “Loki, mother of my children, will you marry me and become my wife and Queen of Asgard?”

                “I’ll think about it.” Loki said.

                “What is there to think about?” Thor asked, getting agitated.

                “That’s just it. I’m thinking. I don’t want to walk into this blindly. This isn’t a god damn fairytale Thor. You and I don’t get to just live happily ever after.”

                “And why not?” Thor countered.

                “Because!”

                “Because why?”

                “Because…because…nothing this good can possibly last!” Loki said. “I’m a peasant. I was born in the dirt. I’m supposed to die in the dirt. Then one day I wake up and I’m special. Overnight I become every man’s fantasy and everyone wants to love me and please me. Everywhere I go, people kiss my ass and beg me for my cock. Do you have any idea how hard it has been to not let that go to my head?”

                “No, I hadn’t realized. I thought, given your poor upbringing, that you would find joy and relief in your new circumstances.”

                “A full belly can only do so much to counteract a full mind. Frigga is doing what she can to educate me, but I’ll never be the Queen she is.”

                “Oh Loki, you underestimate yourself.” Thor touched Loki’s arm, rubbing the bicep with his thumb. “Loki, you’re a brilliant man. You think everything through 10 steps ahead. But I think you’re overthinking too much. You see all the bad, but not the good. Look at me. Tell me how to be a better mate for you.” Thor said.

                 “Well, you could listen more. At least you’re doing that. Do you even know what my favorite color is?”

                “Green?”

                “Lucky guess. Do you know what my mother’s name was?”

                “No.”

                “You need to get to know me more. You protest your love for me too quickly. You don’t know a damn thing about me. It was the hormones talking, and it cheapened the words when you spoke them.”

                “I…don’t agree, but I can see why you believe what you believe. In truth you do not know me either and we should be courting each other, not just me wooing you. I would pledge to get to know you more, if you will do the same.”

                “Finally, something sensible has come out of that mouth of yours.”

                “I would like to hold you tonight in bed, if you’ll allow it. I feel nervous all day when you are out of arms reach. I feel like I can only know peace when I know you are safe.”

                “Damn, now that is sweet.” Loki started opening drawers and found his pajamas. He undressed in front of Thor, causing him to stare. His pale pearly flesh glowed against the backdrop of gold that was in the room.

                “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Thor said.

                “Keep talking like that and I’ll start to think you only like me for my looks.”

                “My mother likes you. She says you’re a contrarian but that is the reason why your opinion is so valuable. You make things difficult, but also better in the long run. I would not have you in my life at all had you simply done what was expected of you.”

                “Now that is a compliment worthy of a bedtime cuddle.” Loki said as he pulled on his nightshirt and climbed into bed. Thor pulled off his clothing and slid into bed next to him in nothing but his undershorts. He normally slept nude.

                “May I spoon you?” Thor asked.

                “Yes you may.” Loki said. He hated to admit it, but there was something that was just ‘right’ about having that big mound of muscle protecting his backside. Thor’s body enveloped his, surrounding him with strength and musk. The men fell asleep, feeling relieved at this one small baby step.


	8. Milk Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was feeling kinky tonight. This chapter features a bit of a lactation fetish. Some of you might not be into that.

                Loki awoke feeling more at peace than he ever had. It wasn’t that all of his problems had been solved, far from it. No it was the presence of a warm strong body shielding him from all harm that let him sleep so deep. As much as Thor infuriated him, his body was a wonderful thing to touch. Thor was cupping his chest in his sleep and Loki had to gently extricate his body from the slumbering mass and ran to the bathroom.  He sighed and leaned forwards, bracing one arm on the wall as he relieved his bladder of its troubles. The air was cool on his skin and his chest area felt strange this morning. The nipples were very sensitive. He looked down, and almost pissed on the floor when he saw what was there. He stopped the flow and pinched it off to turn round and face the mirror. Breasts. Big, perky, round, luscious milk bags were sitting on his chest.

                “What the fuck?!” Loki gawked at his reflection. No one ever told him this would happen. Loki panicked. He grabbed Thor’s large red bathrobe, threw it on and ran out his chamber to the healing hall. Servants starred as Loki rant past them looking like a lunatic. He burst into the healing hall and marched straight up to Lady Eir.

                “My lady, a word please.” He tried to say in an even calm tone. She looked him up and down, noticing his state of dress. She walked him to a private area and shut the door.

                “Yes my prince, what is wrong?” She asked. Loki threw his robe open, exposing himself from neck to navel.

                “What the fuck is this? Please tell me you have a potion or pill or something for this.” He said.

                “Oh, you got your milk early.” She said only sounding mildly surprised.

                “By nine whole months!”

                “No, only one month actually.” She said.

                “What?”

                “Omegas get their milk early in the pregnancy unlike regular females.” She explained.

                “What? Why?”

                “It’s a visual signal to your Alpha that he has succeeded in breeding you. If also forces your mate to stay physically close to you. To ensure your safety, and that his offspring do not starve when they are born, Thor is required to take care of you.”

                “What do you mean, take care of me? Am I to be milked like a cow?”

                “In a manner of speaking. I can educate you on various techniques for expressing your milk, but the most efficient is nursing.”

                “But the babies won’t be born for another nine months. Who would I nurse?”

                “Your mate of course. It forces him to stay close to you and it helps the bond between you deepen. Many omegas also find it extremely pleasurable. My prince? My prince, are you alright? Martha!” Lady Eir shouted as Loki passed out onto the floor. Another healer came into the room and helped her lift Loki off the floor.

XxXxXxXxXx

               

                Loki awoke to see Thor’s stupid smiling face hovering above his. He wanted to punch him.

                “I’m punching you in the dick for this.” Loki said. Thor’s smile disappeared. Much better.

                “Why are you angry?”

                “Why am I angry? I grew a set of bodacious ta-tas overnight you idiot!”

                “But you’re supposed to. Did you not know?”

                “No I didn’t know! So this is why you wanted me to put my shirt back on yesterday.”

                “Well yes.”

                “And it didn’t occur to you to explain this little detail to me then?”

                “It’s your body. I thought you knew what would happen.” Thor said. Loki felt the effects of his uneducated upbringing more than ever. His humiliation was complete and total.  He sat up, prepared to yell and scream his frustrations when he felt a drip, drip, drip hit his left thigh. He looked up, expecting to find a leak in the roof. Then the horror dawned on him. His breasts were impossibly full and a shirt the healers had dressed him in had two wet spots on the front. He needed to be milked. He wasn’t ready. He had not even accepted that this had happened. He sure as hell was not prepared to let Thor suckle his breast like a calf.

                “We must return to our chambers. We’ll have more privacy there.”

                “No! No we are not doing that!”

                “But we cannot let your milk go dry. Our babies will starve.”

                “Our babies will not starve Thor. What do you think wet nurses are for?”

                “But surely you’d rather our children nurse from you than from a stranger. Think of how calming and wonderful it’ll feel to have our babies feed so close to your heart.” Thor said as he hooked a lock of Loki’s black hair behind his ear. Loki burst into tears. Thor picked Loki up bridal style and took him to a hidden door. It was a narrow hallway used exclusively by the royal family for safe passage. Thor carried Loki back to his room. If he had learned anything about Loki, it was that he hated having his pride wounded publicly.

                Thor placed him on the bed and curled up beside him. He gently shifted up the fabric of the shirt to expose the sore sensitive flesh.

                “Stop. Don’t.”

                “Shh. I know you’re embarrassed and that you don’t want me to, but I do this for our children. It will make you feel better. I promise you, it will.”  Thor latched onto Loki’s right nipple and sucked. His teeth gently scrapped against the nub and milk flooded his mouth. Loki gasped at both the pain and the suction. It felt strange, feeling the fluid slowly drain out of him. Thor’s lips and hot mouth brought searing focus on the one spot. Before long Loki was moaning in need. His cock was rock hard and his ass was leaking.

                Thor had never tasted anything so sweet. It was like drinking down a warm mug of milk and honey straight out of a cow udder, or in this case his lover. He switched breasts to give the other some attention and Loki writhed beneath him. Loki cradled Thor’s head, not wanting this shocking intimacy to stop.

                When Loki’s breasts ran dry Thor moved lower to take care of Loki’s other leaking body part. He tugged down his pants and swallowed down the shaft, nursing that milky substance as well.

                “Oh! Thoooor!” Loki wove his fingers into Thor’s golden locks as the head bobbed up and down. Thor pulled off completely at one point, spreading Loki’s thighs wide to taste his ass. Loki felt his tongue dip inside and he came, shooting that other sweet cream all over his stomach.

                “Darling I need you, please.” Thor begged. He was so rock hard from tending to Loki. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips and he thrust in, finding relief in velvety oblivion. Thor drove into him. All thought was gone. All he could see was Loki’s face, his mate beneath him. His need to protect, to love, to provide was a powerful instinct. He was at Loki’s mercy.

                 They grunted like animals, chasing a sensation that promised new heights and closeness. Thor kissed Loki and snapped his hips, swallowing his gasp. Loki felt Thor’s cock swelling inside him. It was a craving he didn’t want to confess.

                 “Oh Loki. Oh darling.” Thor kissed him as his knot formed. He felt his heart swelling in his chest as his cock swelled inside of Loki. “Oh my love I’d die for you. Oh…my angel.” Thor’s cock locked into place and he came. Tears came out of Thor’s eyes, he was so overwhelmed with affection. Loki’s mind cleared and he watched Thor hovering above him in amazement. Thor was overwrought. This fearless warrior, this bloodthirsty berserker who could slay a man without remorse, was a blubbering love struck mess. It was…odd. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, holding him as they bonded. He knew he needed to know more about what was going on. His ignorance of his own anatomy was intolerable and he needed to find out just how affected Thor was by his pheromones.

XxXxXxXx

                “Loki, there you are! Please come in and sit down.” Frigga said.

                “I’m glad you summoned me my Queen. I have questions I need to ask you.”

                “And I have answers. Lady Eir told me you got your milk early. It is because you are having twins.”

                “I need you to tell me everything I need to know about my body and what effect it is having on Thor. Things are happening to the both of us that I find quite disturbing. Thor is behaving extremely affectionate and I didn’t expect to get milk until after the babies were born like normal women. What is going on?”

                “The fluid coming out of your breasts isn’t really milk, at least not in the nutritional sense. It is an aphrodisiac for Thor. It binds him to you.”

                “Go on.” Loki said.

                “Thor is at your mercy Loki. He is incredibly fragile right now. If you rebuff his advances he could do something drastic.”

                “Define drastic.”

                “Until the children are born, Thor is your slave. His mind is not his own right now. It belongs to you. Denying him could send him into a deep depression, causing him to entertain suicidal or homicidal ideations. He needs your love Loki, more than ever. Be kind to him and if he orders you to do something, know that it is for your protection.”

                “Frigga, what happens when the children are born and Thor wakes up and realizes he can’t stand me?”

                “Don’t be silly Loki, the bond is life-long. Even after the children are born it will never completely disappear.”

                “And if the bond is one-sided?”

                “I know it feels one sided now, but give it time. Love will creep up on you, and you won’t even realize it has happened.”

                “I hope you are right. Right now all we seem to do is procreate. The sex is wonderful. It’s intense actually. But in between the sex, is my life and I have to now live it with a man who either wants to constantly fuck me or lock me away from others that want to.”

                “Oh Loki, your life will be so much more than that. Your education will continue, to include the art of wielding seidr. One day I will teach you the loom and when you and Thor are both ready to assume power Thor will be crowned, with you beside him. You will make a formidable Queen.”


	9. Run

                Thor nursed from Loki’s breast as they lay on the bed. Loki rested against the headboard as he cradled Thor’s head and stroked his other head. They couldn’t speak to one another, not when Thor’s mouth was stuffed full of nipple. All they could do was make eye contact and feel the little sensations their touches caused to one another. Loki ended up having one sided conversations.

                “You been so possessive lately. I wonder if you would be the understanding mate you spoke of if I had to breed with a bunch of women? If you had to share me now, would you be so diplomatic and passive?” Loki asked. Thor’s grip on Loki’s arm tighten and the suction on his breast intensified.

                “I didn’t think so.” Loki chuckled. “Maybe now you understand my hesitation to go to the monastery. All I’ve ever wanted was to give my heart to one person. I would like to give it to you.” Loki said. “But sex is not enough. Not when the enemy is at our gates and everything around us is burning. What we mean to each other will come out in a moment like that. I need to know, not feel but know, that I’d die for you because I love you that much.” Loki said. “Show me you are worthy of such devotion.” Loki said quickening his arm movement to bring Thor off.

                Frigga had explained to him the biological function of the early breast milk. On top of ensuring the close physical proximity of the male protector it also, quite literally, fed Thor’s lust for him. The multiple daily couplings the milk inspired would build up a change in Loki’s body chemistry. Eventually, being filled with Thor’s seed several times a day would change Loki’s scent, making him less desirable to the other Alphas. As Loki gets closer to giving birth the milk in Loki’s breasts will change. Little by little the aphrodisiac in the milk will diminish until Loki gives birth, at which point it will disappear entirely.  

                That having been said, Loki’s was absolutely sore. He couldn’t take another ass pounding right now if his life depended on it. Thor had already fucked him twice today. He needed a break. It was difficult though. Like Thor, Loki was also affected by the breast feeding. Instead of the calm peaceful fulfilment of feeding a child, Loki felt desperate for Thor’s cock constantly. It made it hard to even think straight. The only time Loki felt somewhat like himself was after a feeding when they were both sated and his chest didn’t feel like it was going to burst like an overfull dam.

                He didn’t have time for sex right now anyway. The wedding ceremony was tomorrow and Loki still needed to be fitted for his ceremonial attire. Frigga had even lamented at the Loki’s lack of availability. Thor came, spurting seed all over the towel covering his lap.

                Thor pulled off of Loki’s nipple and rested his head against his heart.

                “I was wrong. You were right. I could never share you now. You’re mine. I don’t want to share.”

                “Love is a jealous greedy thing, and so am I. I’m glad to see we are on the same page.” Loki said, kissing Thor’s forehead and releasing him to get dressed.

                “Do you need me to…”

                “No. If I come one more time today, my balls are going to detach and find a new host. It will go away in a few minutes.” Loki said.

                “I was thinking, a day or two after the wedding you and I could go horseback riding in the country. Maybe even go camping. It would be just the two of us, out in nature.” Thor said.

                “What will we do when we need to see to our needs?”

                “See to them.” Thor said.

                “But a flimsy little tent will do nothing to muffle our noises.”

                “Tent? This time of year? I like to camp in the open air.”

                “But Thor how would we assure our privacy?” Loki asked. Thor smiled, naughty and hungry. “This is just an excuse for you to fuck me outside isn’t it?”

                “In broad daylight in the middle of a glen with the animals and the birds as witnesses.”

                “And what of people?”

                “I’ll shove a bolt of lightning up their asses if they get too close.” Thor said. Loki barked out a laugh at that. Thor had a naughty side, and he liked it.

                “Very well. A honeymoon in the forest, fucking like beasts of the wild.” Loki said.

                “I look forward to it.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki leaned over the sink and squeezed his breasts hard. He was due in the great hall in less than an hour and his breasts were so engorged and sore. It was the day of the wedding and though Thor had taken care of him first thing that morning, they had been apart ever since. Loki was desperate for relief. Frigga had summoned a healer to help. The last thing they wanted was for Loki’s wedding attire to be ruined by wet nipple stains.

                Martha, a young healer Loki had seen before was a pleasant girl but hardly the rescue Loki had been hoping for. When she arrived with only a towel draped on her arm and no tools Loki became incensed.

                “Don’t you have something to help me with this? Where are your healer’s tools?” Loki asked.

                “My hands are all that is required.” She said. Loki blushed as he realized what she planned to do.

                “No! It’s undignified. I won’t!”

                “Loki we need to finish dressing you and we are running out of time. Let her do what must be done.” Frigga said.

                “I’ll never live it down.” Loki said.

                “No one will ever know your grace. It’s just the three of us and I know the Queen won’t tell a soul.” Martha said.

                “And neither will you if you do not wish to be killed in your sleep. So be it.” Loki said. She came up behind him, calm and serene. She placed the towel next to the sink to keep it handy and reached around to hug Loki from behind. With her fingers she gripped both of his nipples firmly like a seasoned dairy farmer. Loki’s most mortifying moment of his life came with the squirt of milk into the sink basin in a gently rhythm set by skilled hands. His greatest fear had come true. He was being milked like a cow.

                The milking dragged on for an eternity but when she was done Loki felt better. With only fifteen minutes left before the ceremony, Loki bound his breasts and finished dressing. It was time for him to make a commitment he was not ready to make. He looked at himself in the mirror and did not recognize the man he saw. It was only several weeks ago that he’d been brought to the palace, covered in dirt and callouses, half-starved and desperate for a better life. And here it was. The fairytale ending. His marriage to prince charming and the promise of a happily ever after.

                “Would you all mind if I had a moment alone? I need to clear my thoughts and calm myself before the ceremony.” Loki asked.

                “Of course dear. We’ll be right outside.” Frigga said and shut the door behind her. Loki turned and looked at the mirror again.

                “This is insanity.” Loki said and ran to the balcony. He looked out and noticed the guards that were hovering in the garden below. They were there for his ‘protection’. Yeah right. Loki went back inside and ran to the royal family secret passage. He went in a direction that he thought might lead outside and became lost in a maze of corridors that he did not know where they led. He came upon a door and cracked it open.

                He was at the great hall and on the other side was an ocean of Asgardians all waiting patiently to see his wedding vows. The visual fed Loki’s panic and he pulled the door shut and kept running. It felt like he’d been running for miles until he hit a decided end and could only go through this door or go back. Loki took a chance and opened it. It led outside, near the stables.

                “Praise the Norns.” Loki said. He kept to the wall, getting nearly spotted twice by sentries guarding all the exits. He made it inside and found a lovely black stallion and mounted it. He startled a stable boy as he charged out of the stables, urging the horse to run as fast as it could away from the palace.


	10. A Pox on the House of Odin

                Frigga knocked on Loki’s chamber door again, this time with urgency. Still, there was no sound. There was neither the rustling of fabric or the echo of footsteps, nor the telltale shadow beneath the door. A heavy weight dropped into the pit of the Queen’s stomach, and she burst into the room and found it empty.

                “Oh shit.” Frigga said. The servant behind her stared at the back of the Queen’s head slack-jawed. In all her years of working in the palace, she’d never heard the Queen talk like that. Frigga ran to the back of the room and into the hidden passageway there. She ran, out of sight from prying eyes that might become alarmed by seeing of the Queen of Asgard in a panic. She reached the door that opened up behind the throne and scurried up behind her husband and whispered into his ear.

                Odin stood there listening, and though he kept a smile plastered on his face, Thor could tell something was wrong. Odin stood there for a moment, carefully considering his next course of action before gesturing to Laufey to approach him. Laufey bowed to his King and only approached further when Odin invited him onto the dais.

                “Loki has fled.” Odin whispered.

                “Oh no.” Laufey said.

                “Where would your son go at a time like this?” Odin asked. Laufey stared into space as he considered Loki’s circumstances. He knew his son best and at a moment like this, when he was lost and needing comfort he always went to the same place.

                “Yes. He is visiting his mother. In the woods near our farmhouse there is a clearing. At the center of it Loki and I buried an idol of his mother and planted irises there. He goes there to mourn and to speak to her during times of distress.”

                “I’ll send out the guard to fetch him.” Odin said.

                “No my King. Do not do that. Let me fetch him. He is need of my guidance and he won’t hear a word of it if there are dozen guards dragging him to the altar.”

                “Very well.” Odin said. Hoguinn and Muninn took flight and soared out of the palace on a mission. Frigga guided Laufey to the hidden hallway to make a discreet and hasty exit. Odin then gestured for Thor to approach him.

                “What is wrong?” Thor asked.

                “Loki has taken ill. No-do not charge off to the healing hall. The people of Asgard are watching and we do not want to alarm everyone. The healers are seeing to him now but the ceremony will be delayed. I know you are concerned about him but you will only get in the way and you wouldn’t be able to do anything to help.”

                “What is wrong with him?” Thor asked. Odin had to quickly consider which lie to spew out.

                “Chicken pox.”

                “What? But that is a childhood illness.”

                “Loki never got it apparently. His whole body is covered in the pox and he doesn’t want you to see him in that condition. The healers are applying a lotion and giving him a potion but it will take time to take effect.” Odin said. Thor had a gut instinct that his father was lying to him, but there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. Odin gestured for Thor to take up his position again on the dais.

                “People of Asgard! I have an announcement to make. I regret to inform you that our precious Omega has taken ill. Now it is a minor concern but your prayers are appreciated. The ceremony will be delayed until the healers can address the malady. In the meantime, I do not wish all of you to sweat and hunger in the sun. Therefore, I call on the food purveyors to begin selling their wears to the masses now, to pass the time. When the ceremony is ready to commence, the great horns will blow, signaling all of you to return to the hall. Stay close dear citizens. This should not take long.” Odin said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

                It did not take long for Loki to reach his home via horseback, and for that he was grateful. The city had been mostly empty since everyone in town was gathered at the palace for the festivities. He guided the horse to the forest, following the trails made by wild animals until he reached his secret place. Laufey came here too on occasion, when he was missing his wife, but Loki was the one that tended the flowers. He dismounted, not caring if the horse wandered off or not, and knelt before the flowers feeling stranded and lost.

                “Mother, please help me. I don’t know what to do. They want to make me Queen. I can’t do it. It’s too big. I’m a fucking peasant. Everyone wants to fuck me. I don’t feel safe.” Loki sobbed into his hands. It wasn’t long before a familiar pair of birds circled down and landed in front of him, looking up at him intently.

                “Oh, my friends. I am glad to see you. I feel like you are the only people I can talk to, I mean, you aren’t really people, but you do listen. I wish someone would listen to me. Thor tries but I feel like he and I both are slaves to our baser instincts. What is going to happen when the babies are born and our sex lives comes to a crashing halt? Only then will he and I even figure out if we like each other. I think I like him. He is nice…when he isn’t ordering me around. And then what happens when he becomes King and I’m, I’ll be the Queen? King’s Consort? I know I’m unique and that I’m special, but I feel like a fucking freak. I’m a man that can grow breasts and give birth. I’m a man that craves sexual subjugation, and I can’t even find it in myself to share that with Thor. He’s already an arrogant brute. I’m sure he’d love nothing more than to delight in humiliating me. How can we have a successful marriage when I can’t even share that most intimate part of myself with him? He’d laugh at me, and then tell his friends I’m sure.” Loki said. He wiped away his tears and blew his nose with his handkerchief feeling a little better. He sang a lullaby his mother used to sing when he was small. It made him feel close to her. He wished, more than ever, that she was here to give him some advice.

                He sat there thinking about his predicament as the horror of his stupidity washed over him. What was he going to do now? As if to answer his prayers, or damn him to hell, the sound of a fast approaching horse pricked up his ears. Loki turned and saw his father. He felt a mixture of relief and dread. He expected the scolding of his life.

                Laufey dismounted and strolled up next to Loki with his hands in his pockets. He was acting rather casual given the circumstances and it confused him. Loki sat there and waited for him to speak.

                “Loki my son, you know I love you and will always help you to succeed in life. It’s not like you to do something rash, so I’m going to ask this question. What do you want in life?”

                “I want to succeed on my own merits. I want to be loved and fall in love with someone deeply. I want to make the world a better place. I want, as any man does, to be happy.”

                “You impressed the King, learning how to read though you had no formal education and the Queen speaks highly of you. Imagine what you’ll be able to do after a decade of proper education, which they are providing.”

                “I don’t know if Thor really loves me, and I don’t know how I feel about him.”

                “Is he kind to you? Does he beat you? Does he mock you?”

                “He is kind. We have both mocked each other but that was before…I’m afraid to share the deeper parts of myself with him.”

                “Ah, so it is a matter of trust. Has he shared any deep secrets with you?”

                “No.”

                “Then that is a good place to start. Have you told Thor of your concerns?”

                “Only partially.”

                “So no.”

                “To address my concerns is to confess them, and that requires a leap of faith.”

                “Then have courage my son. Marriage can be scary, especially one like yours. You aren’t just marrying Thor; you are marrying the Kingdom. You must put away this childishness. You are young and this mistake is forgivable but this marriage is not just about you anymore. To some your actions might be seen as selfish, and to some extent they are. But you are a smart boy. You always were. I know you understand the gravity of these new responsibilities that have been thrust upon you. So to that concern I will speak, you must think about the babes growing in your womb. Thor has done the honorable thing. He is marrying you and giving you and your children the protection of the crown. You need it. A lot has happened to you in a very short time span and you are forgetting how your actions are hurting the people that care about you.”

                “It’s too much too fast!” Loki cried.

                “You are overwhelmed, and that is understandable. But again I say to you, have courage. You are not without support. The Queen has offered a guiding hand. She will not abandon you. She will see you grow into a suitable replacement for her. That you have earned her vote of confidence speaks volumes about your suitability for the role. As for Thor, have a care to how you are hurting him. He may be the strongest warrior in the realm, but great men like him need someone soft and doting to come home to, to ease their weary hearts. And as King he’ll need a Queen who is also cunning and diligent. You can be all those things for him my son.”

                “What if he doesn’t even like me? Once the babies are born all of his lust will evaporate and all we’ll have left is empty time for conversation. And what if I can’t stand him?”

                “Loki, I’ve met the lad. I think he is exactly what you need. And if you disagree with that assessment then I’ll put another question to you. What is your alternative?”

                “There is no alternative.” Loki said. There it was. He wasn’t getting out of this.

                “See, I knew you were a smart boy. Loki, should your marriage be a chore, should there be no love between you and Thor, try at least to understand him. Try to cultivate a friendship. If love comes that is a blessing. And remember, as Queen, you’ll finally have the power to make the changes you’d like to see in the world. Throw your mind and worries into that. You’ll find peace there I think.”

                “I’ve really fucked up haven’t I?”

                “Yes. Hopefully it is not too late. I don’t know what kind of tap dance the King is doing to keep the citizens entertained; I just hope it is a time consuming one. We need to hurry back.”

                “What in the hell am I going to say? They’re going to be so mad at me.”

                “You can make your explanations and apologies later in private, after the public ceremony. I recommend honesty when that time comes. You and Thor clearly need to talk.” Laufey said.

                “I’ll need a milking too by then.” Loki said.


	11. ...and Juliet is the Sun.

Loki and Laufey hauled ass back to the palace and were spotted by more than a few people as they approached the palace. Sooner or later the truth about the cause of the delay would circle around Asgard. Whether or not it grew beyond rumor into something the greater masses knew to be true, would play out in the coming weeks. For now, they simply tried to sneak in the same way they exited the palace and hoped not too many people took notice. They were only a few feet into the corridor before they were intercepted by Frigga.

                “Oh thank the Norns! Loki! You terrified us all. Please tell me you have come to your senses!” She said, nervous and agitated.

                “Yes Queen Frigga I have. Please forgive my foolishness. I know I caused a lot of stress and unnecessary heartache today. I am ready now.”

                “Are you? Are you ready to commit to my son and to the future and responsibilities that go with that union?” She asked.

                “Aye, I am. I understand the magnitude of the responsibility that is being thrust upon me. I do not take it lightly. In fact, I was overwhelmed by it. In my fear I ran. I was a coward and I will not repeat the mistake again.”

                “You aren’t the first bride to suffer jitters, you won’t be the last. Come, I need to freshen you up before you make your appearance.” She said.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Hoguinn and Muninn flew back to Odin’s arm and shared with him all that they’d seen and heard. Odin gave a relieved and warm smile, his body language relaxing considerably. Thor took notice and glared at his father with anticipation of good news. Odin gestured to a page boy to come to him and instructed the boy to have the great horns blown so that the crowd could reassemble.

                “Father?”

                “Loki will be with us shortly.” Odin said confidently. Thor sighed in relief. He’d been standing there looking like a confident prince, smiling a fake smile for over two hours. His father refused his request to join Loki in the healing hall, and that had only fueled his suspicions. Outside, an angry sky had formed.

The horns blew and hundreds of people poured back into the hall. Once the crowd settled back into place the great doors to the side opened and Loki was there. He looked regal and nothing like the peasant that he was born to be. His hair was shoulder length and his white robe with gold accents was cut to fit him to exacting standards. With his breasts bound tightly, Loki managed to cut a masculine figure. He walked forward, his eyes fixed on Thor and was relieved to see the golden god looking at him with adoration and affection.

                Loki finally reached the dais after the long procession and joined hands with Thor before the Allfather.

                “I’m sorry I’m late.” Loki said.

                “It’s not your fault. You can’t help getting sick.” Thor smiled. Loki bit his tongue to stifle his remark. It could wait. It had to wait. Odin said some lovely words and then jumped to the vows and the hand fastening. The ceremony was short. Everyone gathered was glad for that. When Odin pronounced them married Loki felt a sense of calm wash over him that had nothing to do with magic or sexual release. It was security. For the first time in weeks, and perhaps in his life, Loki was certain of his place in the world. He would do his utmost to make this marriage work and for once in his life, enjoy the luxuries that surrounded him, to include the strong arms of his husband and Alpha. He was done with worrying about himself.

                After a long round of applause from the masses the bride and groom were whisked away to a side room for some quiet time and privacy before the feast. Thor hugged Loki so hard he squeezed the breath out of him.

                “Are you well? What really happened to you? Are the babies okay?” Thor was a wreck. Now that he was away from the public he was letting himself have the breakdown he’d been needing to have for hours.

                “Thor I’m fine love. I wasn’t sick.”

                “Then where were you?” Anger and betrayal rose in his voice.

                “I ran away.” Loki said. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked overhead.

                “Why?”

                “I was afraid and I did something rash. I had this notion in my head that you would fall out of love with me when the babies were born.” Loki said.

                “I could never. Let me prove my love for you Loki.” Thor crowded Loki then, eager to suffocate him with kisses and affection. Thor’s mouth and hands were upon his, needful and wandering. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck to return his advances when Odin cleared his throat. They’d forgotten that Thor’s parents were in the room.

                “Loki, I hope that in the future you will voice your concerns with us before running off and jeopardizing your safety. Please know that we care about you a great deal and that it would break our hearts to see you come to any harm.” Odin said.

                “I thank you my King.”

                “We are here to support you. If you are feeling overwhelmed, please say something. We do not want you to feel boxed in.” Frigga said.

                “I will. Might Thor and I have some time alone? We haven’t seen each other all day.” Loki asked.

                “Of course. You have a good half hour before the great magnitude of people settles into the feasting hall. Try not to make too much noise.” Odin said, making both Loki and Frigga blush. The King and Queen took their leave and Loki ripped his shirt open.

                “So help me Thor, I will die of torment if you do not drain me this instant!” Loki said. The binding was just showing the signs of dampness as the cotton padding had long since been saturated with milk. Thor unwrapped Loki’s torso like a present and latched on to one of the tender rosy buds.

                “Ah fuck!” Loki cried out as Thor worked his jaw muscles for maximum suction. Thor hum in pleasure as he drank down the sweet nectar he’d been without for hours. His cock stiffened and Loki wasted no time hiking up his hemline to give Thor access to fondle him.

                “Oh my sweet Alpha. So sweet and strong. You take such good care of me. I’m going to take care of you tonight. When’s the last time I sucked your dick? Hmm?” Loki felt Thor’s hand movements on his body become frantic. “You want to push me to my knees and stuff my mouth full of cock? Or maybe you want to bend me over the balcony rail and fuck me above the gathered masses? Claim me in front of everyone so that they all know that I belong to you?” Loki knew the words would drive Thor wild. Thor switched breasts, punishing the other milky globe with his teeth and tongue. “Ah!” Loki spread his legs as Thor pushed him further up onto Odin’s desk. The King had to know they would be fucking on it when he left the room.

                Loki let Thor press his back down on the desk as he continued his assault. One of Thor’s hands griped Loki’s breast while the other stroked Loki’s cock and teased his hole. He was wet down there and starting to leak.

                “I’m soiling my dress. Just imagine us appearing before our guests. You smelling of Omega cunt and I looking completely fucked out with sticky wet stains glued to my ass for all to see. I’ll even make a squishing sound as I walk. And they’ll all stare and drool and want, but they won’t be able to touch. Perhaps you’ll bite me on the neck again for good measure. It hurts like a bitch, and it’s humiliating but it makes my dick hard!” Loki gasped when Thor pulled off.

                “You shall have your wish.” Thor gripped Loki by the hair and dragged him to the nearest window. It opened up to a small balcony that hovered above a small garden and courtyard. There were a couple dozen people down there. Thor pressed Loki against the railing and Loki leaned out and forward. Thor opened the laces of his pants and lifted up Loki’s skirt before thrusting in to the hilt.

                “Ah! Thor! Oh husband!” Loki cried out for their witnesses to hear. Thor fucked him brutally while their wedding guests watched. He yanked down the neckline of Loki’s attire and exposed that creamy neck and heaving cleavage and bit down to draw blood. Loki screamed, but he loved it. Damn it all to hell. He loved it. He’d been fighting it since the beginning. It wasn’t love, but it could be, and for now this was as good a beginning as he could hope for. He let himself revel in instinct and pheromones, giving in to the carnal lust that had plagued him since that very first day when he’d awoken in his farm shack at home with an insatiable need. Thor was dominating him, just like he liked, and he hadn’t even needed to explain it. He didn’t have to worry about being whored out to the masses anymore. He was Thor’s and Thor’s alone. He and this one man would share intimacies and fantasies that would feed their appetites for each other’s flesh. Why not enjoy himself?

                Thor growled when he locked into a challenging glare with other Alphas watching down below. The blood trickled down Loki’s chest, dipping into the crease between his breasts, glowing red against that pale expanse. Thor licked the wound, caressing the injury, nuzzling with his nose that sweet spot that promised so much.

                “Mine. My Loki. Stay with me.”

                “Yes. I’m yours darling.”

                “Say my name.”

                “Thor!”

                “Louder.”

                “Thor!”

                “Louder.”

                “THOR!” Loki yelled and Thor snapped his hips to punctuate his demand. Loki could tell Thor was close. He could feel the knot forming and expanding inside him. When the flood filled him inside Loki release outside, dribbling a long wet stain down the inside of his robe. They locked together, sealing inside Loki as one, unable to pull apart.

                “Stay with me love. I need you.” Thor begged, planting little kisses on his neck and jawline as he held him in his arms. His embrace was reassuring and Loki sighed his contentment, knowing he and his progeny would be protected and provided for by the strongest of all Alphas.

                “Yes darling. Don’t ever let me go.” Loki kissed Thor over his shoulder as seed pumped inside of him. It was so erotic, feeling his insides fill up like a bathtub full of warm water. Thor’s cock eventually deflated and he pulled out and stuffed it back into his pants. Loki was a slick sticky mess and his wedding robe clung to his ass and thighs as he walked. He had no intention of doing a wardrobe change before the feast.


	12. Sweet Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and long overdue conversation.

                “You don’t like fish? How can you not like fish?” Loki asked. Half of the protein he got in his youth came from the creek in the woods near his home.

                “I don’t like it.” Thor said. Loki couldn’t believe it. Thor was missing out.

                “What about dandelion greens?”

                “Dandelions? That’s a weed. You eat that?”

                “Of course, in a salad, preferably with a sweet dressing, since they are so bitter.”

                “I didn’t know you could eat those.”

                “That’s because you’ve never needed to.” Loki said. They were lying in bed naked. Loki’s breasts were starting to leak and he’d given up on pretenses. Odin decreed that their honeymoon last an entire month, and they’d been sealed inside the new royal chambers and had not been allowed to leave. Loki knew this was in response to what he did on their wedding day. In a way he was glad for it. They had no other distractions and only each other to keep themselves entertained. Aside from a chess board and a couple of books, there was nothing to do but eat, talk, and fuck.

                “Alright. Have you ever had dried field rations?”

                “No. What’s in them?”

                “Hard tack, dried fruits, and lots of jerky.”

                “Oh well yes then. Dried fruits and jerky are a weekly winter meal for peasants.”

                “Weekly? Not daily?”

                “Well no. We can’t afford lots of fruits and meat.”

                “What the hell do you eat the rest of the time?”

“Boiled barley. It’s the cheapest grain. Eventually you get sick of it and just choose not to eat.”

“No wonder you were so skinny.”

“I wasn’t that bad.” Loki said.

“You were a skinny bean pole when I first laid eyes on you. You look much healthier now.”

“What you call healthy, I call fat.”

                “Fat? Where?” Thor asked. Loki grabbed the skin on his abdomen and pinched it into a small little roll. He’d never had that before. His skin had always been so tight against his muscles that doing this had not been possible.

                “Look at this. I’m getting a fat roll.” Loki said. Thor chuckled, it was so ridiculous.

                “Loki that is not a fat roll and if you think that is bad, just wait until you put on real weight. Your belly is going to balloon with our twins, and even then, you’ll be a gorgeous creature envied by all.”

                “You are skilled at kissing ass.” Loki chuckled.

                “Of course. Diplomacy with foreign realms is all about kissing ass.”

                “You surprise me. I thought you were just a mindless bloodthirsty brute.”

                “Bloodthirsty brute, yes. Mindless no.  Waging war requires situational awareness and plotting. I must always think two, three, ten steps ahead if I wish to attain victory.”

                “And how often do you engage in battle?”

                “Every day.” Thor said.

                “What?”

                “Life is a battlefield. Take your exquisite breasts, for example. I know that you need me to suckle you every two hours if you are to remain comfortable. However, if I delay to three hours when you are desperate and sensitive, you are more inclined to spread your legs and let me ride you to sweet oblivion. And that you like it when I pull your hair and pound you into the mattress. You like it rough.”

                “I do not.”

                “Liar.”

                “I’ll never admit it.”

                “Is that a challenge? I remember you challenged me once before during our bed sport and I silenced you with my mighty hammer.”

                “Your ego is more inflated than your prick when it knots.”

                “Oh, then perhaps I will deny you my knot? I will tease you with my fingers until you beg me to fuck you.” Thor said.

                “That is never going to happen.”

                “Alright then. Roll over. Let us see who caves first.”

                “Fine. If you stuff your cock into me without me asking for it first I win.”

                “Oh, you will beg.” Thor said, cocky and arrogant as ever. He grabbed Loki’s hips and pulled Loki’s ass up so that his cock had nothing to rub against for friction. Loki was slick already and Thor pressed his fingers into that warm tightness, searching until he felt the nub of Loki’s prostate and rubbed it. Loki gasped when Thor stroked it just right. His eyes rolled back and his jaw fell open. Thor’s hand and fingers moved with diabolical precision, pressing and pulling back. Loki shivered at first when Thor created just the right combination. He repeated it over and over again and Loki’s whole body trembled.

                Loki was moaning, loud and long, enough so that the servants passing by in the hall had to be wondering what Thor was doing to him to get him to make that noise. Loki’s balls ached as they filled with seed that had nowhere to go. He needed to come but his cock had nothing to stimulate it and in frustration Loki rocked back against Thor’s fingers.

                “Is there something you are wanting little one? All you have to do is beg me to service you. Do you need me to suck your dick baby? Or perhaps you want to be ridden like a bitch in heat. I can pull your hair and claim you just the way you like. Or if you just want me to stroke your cock, all you have to do is ask. Just beg me to fuck you and all your agony will go away.”

                “Aah…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…” Loki was barely holding out. It wouldn’t take much at this point. The slightest caress of his cock would force a shooting painful load to explode out of him. A long thin drip, fine like a hair dropped down to the bedspread, staying connected to the tip of Loki’s helmet. It was being fed by micro-drips of seed, keeping the line going, getting thicker as time passed. The white thin line became a rope of come slowly oozing from Loki’s straining red dick.

                Thor was in nearly the same state as he watched his fingers disappear in and out of Loki but unable to find release for himself. He was on the verge of begging for his own sake. His face was red and his vision laser focused.

                “Thor…” Loki said in a begging tone. Thor didn’t need more encouragement than that. He thrust into Loki and within a few short pumps both men came, yelling like they’d been tortured. Thor fell on top of Loki and then rolled to his side, pulling him with him. He cuddled around him like a giant barnacle, holding him close and smelling his hair. They panted as they recovered.

                “Did you ever have any enemies when you were a child?” Loki asked.

                “No, everyone was always nice to me, eager to be around me. It wasn’t until I entered into weapons training that I realized I wasn’t this perfect invincible being. The weapons master had no patience for sycophants or narcissists. That was the first time I discovered that I was not universally beloved. I was every bit the spoiled prince you accused me of being.”

                “Is that why you like me so much? Because I don’t kiss your ass or tell you what you want to hear?”

                “It’s why I love you. Mother understood it before I did. She knew I would value your opinion because it would be genuine and unflinching. Even though I have sought out honest friends and advisors, I am still surrounded by sycophants despite my best efforts. I meant it when I said that I need you in my life.”

                “Thank you for finally explaining that to me. I understand you better now.”

                “What of you? What was your childhood like?”

                “Well, my parents did the best they could to feed and clothe me. Some years were better than others of course. Our lives were dictated by the success of the harvest and of the price of barley and wheat. One particularly bad year I caught my father crying. I’d never seen him do that before. My father was such a hard man. He worked himself to the bone every day. I was only seven years old, but I resolved to fend for myself. I killed a rabbit that very afternoon and fed my family. Even now that I am a member of the royal family, he won’t leave our little shack where I grew up. He says that my mother’s spirit is there and he won’t leave it. But at least he won’t have to struggle like he used to, now that your father has given him a generous dowry for me. At least, I hope. The man is so proud, I wouldn’t be surprised if he buried most of it in the field in a glass jar.”

                “Well, if he goes hungry now it is by his choice. And you can always visit him and make sure he is taking care of himself.”

                “One day, when he is really old, he’ll need to come to live at the palace so he can be cared for. I fear the day I send for him is the day I find him dead. He’s too damn independent to let anyone take care of him.”

                “Sounds really familiar.” Thor said smiling. He kissed Loki’s temple, feeling his cock pulse as his balls emptied.

                “What do you like to do for fun?” Thor asked.

                “Well, read now that I know how. I mean I could read before but there were larger words that I could not pronounce or understand. I wish I had more books in here.”

                “That is good, but it is a solitary activity. What do you like to do with friends?”

                “I didn’t have many friends growing up. Poor children do not usually have the means to visit one another as the distance between farmhouses can be too far a burden for mere play. The children in town looked down their nose at me. And now they’d all gladly line up and kiss my ass if they could. I used to play a lot of pranks on them when I was young. Those snooty little bastards would mock my poor clothing and lack of shoes. I’d steal an apple from the fruit cart and make it look like they did it. I loved watching them get into trouble.”

                “That sounds lonely.”

                “It was, but I had my mother, and in my desperation to distract my mind I taught myself how to read. I have no regrets.”

                “Hearing about how all those people used to treat you makes me want to suck your dick in front of the entire country.”

                “Mmm, why wait?”


	13. A King is Born

“I’m not wearing that.” Loki folded his arms and looked away.

                “It’ll give you the support and relief you need. Besides if you don’t wear it the skin will permanently stretch and your breasts will become floppy flaps of skin once the milk is gone.”

                “Give me the damn bra.” Loki snatched the garment from the servant’s hands and held it up for his inspection.

                “I am not female.” Loki said.

                “No, you’re an omega. The third gender for our people. Neither male nor female, or both depending on how you want to look at it. In any case, you have need of this. The seamstress will be along also to measure you for maternity clothes as well.”

                “I’m only two months pregnant. Aren’t we rushing into that a tad early?”

                “You’re pregnant with twins Loki. You’ll show far sooner than you otherwise would. And odds are you will have to spend an inordinate amount of time on bed rest at the end of your pregnancy to keep the babies inside of you for as long as possible.” Frigga explained. Loki smiled a little at that. Poor Thor won’t be able to power rut him if it gets to that.

                “I am desperate to be outside. I’ve been on my back with Thor between my legs for the last several weeks.”

                “You make it sound like a chore.” Frigga said.

                “All I’m saying is that Thor better enjoy it while it lasts. The moment the babies come out, he’s not fucking me for a decade.” Loki said. Frigga threw her head back and laughed at that. It was true that their copious sex would come to a screeching halt, at least for a little while. Frigga didn’t have the heart to tell Loki that he’d be in heat once again when the children reached around five years of age.   


XxXxXxXx

                As the pregnancy carried on Loki’s scent began to change. The male alphas around him did not look so desperate or frenzied like before. Not now when he smelled of Thor, mated, claimed, and belly full of babies. But as his stomach swelled Loki was faced with a whole new set of problems.

                The female alphas started stalking him. Cooing over his round belly he found himself often cornered by swarms of women all wanting to touch him and feel the babies kick. He didn’t mind it at first, but some of these ‘ladies’ had wandering hands. Eventually, their pretext of wanting to feel the babies move gave way to their requests for his seed.

                “Please my prince. My husband’s testicles are as dry and dusty as the desert. He’ll never give me children. We don’t even have to have relations. A jar with a donation dropped off with the healers would be enough to service a dozen of us.” Amora begged.

                “There are starving orphans in Asgard. Go adopt one of them if you are as desperate for children as you claim.” Loki said.

                “It is not the same!” She cried out.

                “There are plenty of children in Asgard in want of love and an education. I might be more amiable to your request and that of the other ladies if I saw some real effort from all of you.” Loki said.

                “Truly my lord?”

                “Truly Lady Amora. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m in need of my husband.” Loki said.

                “Yes! Yes of course. I’ll tell the other ladies!”

                “You do that.” Loki said and left. He was only five months along but looked seven given the two children currently in residence inside his body. Lady Eir had warned that it wouldn’t be long before he’d be confined to the bedroom. Loki was more grateful than ever for his ability to read. He’d been doing a lot of it lately. He and Thor were not coupling as often or as intensely as they had at the beginning. A change which Loki was glad to see. It afforded them more time to do other things to build their relationship.

                Loki entered Odin’s war room to find Thor there discussing something with his father. They both had dour expressions on their faces as they discussed something to do with Jotunnheim. Odin was not well. It wasn’t just that he was overdue for the Odin sleep. His health was failing in a way that the Odinsleep did not rejuvenate. In the last month alone, Odin’s appearance changed markedly. He’s lost weight and his white hair had thinned. His once steely focused eye now looked glossy and confused. Frigga had been distant as well. She had the demeanor of a wife preparing to mourn her husband.

                “Thor.” Loki said softly. Thor looked up at him from the map he was studying and smiled at him. Loki noted the sadness there, the first time he’d ever seen that particular emotion in his husband.

                “I’ll be right there, love.” He said.

                “We can finish discussing this tomorrow son.” Odin said.

                “Alright father.” Thor said. Loki could see he was trying to hide his concern. Thor walked towards him and offered his arm. He escorted Loki back to their quarters for Loki’s second afternoon milking and a much needed nap. With the aphrodisiac lessening with each passing week, and Odin’s failing health weighing on Thor’s mind; for the first time after suckling, Thor did not want a sexual encounter of any kind. Thor merely rested his head on Loki’s chest and stared out into the room, focusing on nothing. Loki stroked his blonde hair sensing his husband’s need for comfort.               

                “Tell me your fears Thor.”

                “My father is dying. I’ve seen him weakened before an Odinsleep before. This time is different. Mother senses it too.”

                “Is there anything I can do?” Loki asked. Thor snuggled that much closer to his beloved.

                “You already are.” Thor said. He placed a hand on Loki’s burgeoning belly, taking comfort in the new life growing there. His family would contract temporarily before expanding. “I don’t think he’s going to see them born.”

                “I am so sorry darling.” Loki said. He felt a stab of pain in his chest, seeing Thor suffer so. His need to comfort this man consumed him. Was this love? He hadn’t said the words yet. Would he say them and discover he did not mean them? That would be cruel. No, he had to be certain.

XxXxXxXxXx

 

                “The surveyors are there now assessing its properties. We already know that it is an inhospitable place for Aesir, but the Jotunns seem to think their people could flourish there.” Odin said.

                “The moon is small but the soil there is untouched and rich for farming Jotunn crops, though I doubt that is why they want it.” Thor said.

                “Aye, they’ll say that is why they want to colonize it but we both know that for them it is a springboard for a military base to attack us.” Odin said.

                “Do you think the elves would help?” Thor asked.

                “Doubtful, unless they have something to gain from it, which they don’t. The moon is in the border area of space between all three of our peoples. They have no quarrel with Jotunnheim.” Odin said.

                “Then we will have no choice but to fight for it and colonize it.”

                “We can’t colonize it. For our people the land is barren. Only Jotunns could survive there. Fighting to defend that worthless rock will suck up Asgard’s resources and weaken our army. They know this.” Odin said.

                “It would be better if the moon did not exist.” Thor said.

                “I’ve looked into destroying the moon, but its loss would have devastating consequences to that entire star system and ultimately to Yggsradil itself. It is not an option. Thor this is a problem you will have to solve when you are King.” Odin sat down in his chair. He was so very tired.

                “You’ll be around a while yet. We can solve it together.” Thor said, his voice cracking a little.

                “Tomorrow morning I’m going to announce my abdication and your subsequent coronation. You’ll be crowned before the week is out.” Odin said.

                “That soon?”

                “Aye, you and Loki both. Your spouse is very smart. Had he a proper education he would be an asset to you now. He will become one in time. He has a different way of looking at things, things you and your advisors might not consider. He’s young and stubborn too though. Be careful that he does not hurt himself. He has a talent for bucking convention.”

                “I will father.” Thor said sitting beside his father.

                “I remember when you were a boy, you were so joyful. Everyone loved you. For a while there I was worried about you. You became so arrogant, you thought you could do no wrong. I was glad to see you open your eyes.”

                “Tyr did that for me when I took up weapons training. I’d never been so humiliated in all my life.”

                “Losing a couple of spars is nothing compared to defeat in war. It is not just you that suffers but all of Asgard.”

                “All the more reason for me to find a solution to this moon problem.” Thor said.

                “Would you fetch me that blanket on the back of that chair over there. I’m cold.” Odin said. He looked so pale and thin. The wrinkles on his face stood out, more pronounced than ever. He looked like a withered old man and heartache panged in Thor’s chest. He got up and crossed Odin’s study to collect the quilt. It was one Frigga had made for him. Thor turned back and unfolded the cloth to cover his father and saw a corpse staring back. His skin was turning blue and his one eye did not blink.  

                “Father?” Thor started to cry. “FATHER!” He screamed for the guards and for the healers as he pulled Odin’s body into his arms. People came running and flooded the room. Odin was rushed from the room to the healing hall but there was nothing to be done. The powers of the Allfather rushed into Thor, knocking him unconscious.

                In Frigga’s parlor, where she and Loki sat, Huninn and Munnin flew into the room through a window and landed on the coffee table before them. The two birds burst into flames, and Frigga screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the chapter you were expecting I bet.


	14. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. I hit a wall creatively speaking. I adandoned a couple of stories and for that I am sorry. Unfortunately I fear that I might finally be getting burnt out on writing Thorki after posting 50+ fics. Everything I write feels redundant lately.

                Loki watched Odin’s body burn in the funerary boat as it floated away on the water. He’d been horrified and humiliated to learn that the ravens had been the embodiment of Odin’s mind and memories. All this time, he’d been pouring his heart out to the King himself. He didn’t know if he should feel violated or stupid. He felt both. Again Loki cursed his underprivileged upbringing. He must have been the only person in the entire kingdom who didn’t know what the ravens were. The fact that neither Thor, Frigga, or even his own father had seen fit to point it out must have meant that they assumed he knew.

                A squawk sounded off next to his head. Loki looked up at Thor’s shoulder and peered into the eyes of the new ravens. Thor’s ravens. Out of the ashes of Odin’s ravens, two eggs had appeared, and from them hatched the new vessels of mind and memory for Asgard’s new king. Loki took a deep breath. He had to let this humiliation go. Odin was dead and the only one that knew of the level of Loki’s ignorance, he hoped. He had more pressing things to consider anyway.

                Loki was not ready for what was coming next. He was now Queen and the powers of the Allmother had to be transferred to him. He wasn’t ready and he did not want to think about what that new power would do to him, or how its loss would affect Frigga. His saving grace at the moment was that he was pregnant and the transfer of power would have to wait. In the meantime, he needed to see to his King’s needs, and he to his.

                Thor’s schedule became busy and he did not have the time to suckle Loki constantly and so Loki sought out the healer’s advice for expressing milk on his own. It was a relief, freeing up his schedule like that. Without Thor constantly rutting him they had time to do more important things. Their days became separate affairs where Thor saw to the needs of the kingdom while Loki spent most of his time with Frigga learning the loom and the art of seidr. The days after the funeral were filled with solemn silence. The rain dribbled constantly.

                “I want you to read these two books. They are dry and boring but full of information you need about all the different realms. Each realm is rich in different resources and the abundance or lack thereof governs much of the politics between us.” Frigga said.

                “What resource does Asgard have in abundance?” Loki asked.

                “Gold.”

                “Ah, well that does make life easy doesn’t it?” Loki said.

                “Not entirely. We import many things. Our land is limited, as you know, and our people grow in population, not by much mind you, but for how small we are, we feel the gain or loss of a hundred people acutely.”

                “What happens when the gold runs out?” Loki asked.

                “War, hunger, economic collapse. Asgard has roughly 2000 years-worth of gold left, to keep us functioning as we are. After that Asgard will need to thrive on something else.”

                “Only 2000 years?! That means it’ll run out halfway through Thor’s reign! What of my children and their futures?” Loki asked.

                “That is something you and Thor will have to figure out in time. Neither Odin or I could see a way around the problem. Your experience, growing up in poverty will be invaluable to Thor. You know what desperation such circumstances can breed.” Frigga said.

                “Asgard will cease to be the benevolent realm and protector of the nine and devolve into a realm of conquest and scavengers.” Loki said. He raked his hand over his face in exasperation. No wonder Odin was so keen for the match. “I want a look at the national budget, all of it.”

                “You’ll have to ask Thor permission for that. Odin granted me permission but he is gone, though I don’t anticipate him saying no.”

                “I’ll broach the topic tonight before bed.” Loki said.

                “Odin and I did that frequently. Be careful that you do not make a habit of discussing the business of the realm every night while in bed. It can turn the bedroom into a cold and dreadful place.” Frigga said. Loki looked at her with curiosity. He’d never seen this side of her before. “Odin and I hit a rough patch a few hundred years ago. All the romance had been sucked out of our marriage bed. We finally made a deal not to discuss the goings on of the kingdom when lying between the sheets. It made a big difference.”

                “Thank you for that advice. I will remember it.” Loki said. It was nearing time for supper and the new Queen and the Queen Mother made their way to the dining hall to sit at Thor’s side. The feasting hall was a sad and subdued place and Thor did not smile. Afterwards, they adjourned to their bedchambers to relax and settle in for much needed rest.

                “Your mother told me about Asgard’s finances. She says there is only 2000 years of gold left.”

                “Yes, my advisors informed me of this as well.” Thor said.

                “Did they offer any solutions or ideas regarding the problem?”

                “No, in truth we are too distracted with the moon issue.”

                “Ah yes, Frigga told me about that as well. Is the survey done?”

                “Not yet, but soon.”

                “Any movements from the Jotunns?” He asked.

                “No. But I will be tested soon. On that, I can rely.” Thor said. Loki came up behind Thor and hugged him. Thor turned round and returned the embrace, placing a large palm on Loki’s expanding belly. “In times like these I am glad to have you at my side.”

                “So much faith you have in me. From where does it come?” Loki asked.

                “From you, from your very nature.” Thor said, kissing Loki’s temple. Loki leaned into that muscular frame. When did he start taking comfort in the presence of this man? When did he feel heart ache at seeing him suffer?

                “I don’t know what the future holds Loki, but I look at you and know that not all of it will be darkness and strife.”

                “Come to bed love.” Loki said. The word had slipped out and he gently tugged Thor by the hand behind him, leading him to the bed. Loki tugged at the buttons on Thor’s tunic and pulled it off over Thor’s head. Thor took his cue and removed the rest of his clothing, lying back against the pillows when he was naked. He watched Loki undress, admiring Loki’s rounded form. He liked the softness of it. He was getting big enough now that he had to be careful during their couplings. Loki required gentleness, and he was feeling in a gentle mood. He thought Loki would get on all fours or lie on his side. However, Loki moved to straddle Thor, a first for them.

                The skin on Loki’s belly was thin and pulled tight from the rapid growth of his babies. Thor placed his palms reverently on the globe like formation, holding his family in his hands. He was overwrought and it showed in his face.

                “Shh. No tears tonight.” Loki said. He raised up to slip Thor’s cock inside him and rocked gently on top of his husband. Thor’s hand slid up Loki’s abdomen and chest to cup his cheek. It was far from the rapid skin slapping grunting hard fucks to which they were both accustomed. It was passionate and intimate and so much better.


	15. Hard Little Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon survey is back and Loki is very pregnant.

Loki rubbed his eyes as he turned the last page in a book about geological rock compositions and the mining of gold, diamonds, and other precious stones. It was a thin book thankfully and while the science was fascinating, the author at times got a little too deep in the weeds regarding chemical reactions and crystallization of minerals and other substances. Loki was ready for a nap.

                He looked at the pile of books Frigga gave him and smiled. It had taken Loki a long time to get through them all. He grabbed the book about Elven Seidr, admiring the scrollwork on the cover. It was a book about magic. Not a spell book exactly, but a history book about the magic practices of Alfheim. There were also books about the magic practices of Vanaheim, Muspelheim, and even Jotunheim. All of them were thick and had taken weeks to read. He sat up, feeling the need to relieve his bladder of its contents and his new round the clock servant appeared to escort him to the latrine.

                Myra was a large woman. Beneath her thick layers of fat were also thick layers of muscle and while she had the squarest body shape Loki had ever seen on a person, she had a kind face. That didn’t stop Loki from imagining a yoke about her neck as she pulled an ox cart all on her own. He understood why she was chosen for this particular task. Should Loki pass out and need carrying to the healers Myra could lift him easily. She was a beta, not an alpha which alleviated Thor’s concerns for leaving Loki alone with her. He hated that he needed her, waddling to the latrine as he did. However, at this stage of the pregnancy he was on full bedrest until the children were born. His muscles ached from inactivity.

                After relieving himself of his troubles, he was returned to bed and his lunch was fetched for him. It was this way day after day. Loki couldn’t wait for the babies to arrive. His favorite time of day came when Thor returned to their chambers and they snuggled up together. Thor, holding his belly, muttering silly loving things to their children. Loki would stroke his fingers through his yellow hair as Thor tried to feel the babies move. He’d curl up into Thor afterwards, relishing the feeling of so much hard muscle, hot from the sun it seemed, warming him from the outside in.

                “The moon survey is back.” Thor said.

                “Anything useful of note?” Loki asked.

                “Lots of muscovite and some veins of quartz. Nothing valuable or encouraging. Certainly nothing that would pay for the extended habitation of our men on that worthless rock. Keeping an army contingent there will eat into our treasury and weaken us in the long run financially.”

                “What if we let Jotunnheim have it?”

                “Too dangerous. They would thrive there and its position alone would make it an ideal military base for them. Letting them have it would invite Asgard’s destruction.”

                “What of Alfheim? Was there anything there to make it worth their while to lay claim to it?”

                “My generals say no. Like us, the atmosphere and climate are too cold for them. And while the elves are known for their skills at terraforming inhospitable worlds, I doubt they’ll see a benefit in doing so there. Like us they would have to constantly fend off the Jotunns from taking it over. They would gain nothing from such an effort.”

                “Quartz is a common material needed by magic users. It has some value.”

                “Not enough. The problem with Quartz is that it is very common and there is no known industrial use for muscovite. The moon surface is littered with it.” Thor said.

                “We will figure something out.” Loki said, looking off blankly in the distance as his mind churned.

                “Thor, might I get a copy of that survey? I want to see if your generals missed anything.”

                “Of course darling.” Thor said.

                “I was thinking about baby names today.” Loki said.

                “Like Bor, after my grandfather.” Thor said.

                “I don’t. I like Vali if one of them is a boy, and Bertha for a girl.”

                “I hate Bertha. What about Hela? That is a pretty girl’s name.”

                “Um…maybe.” Loki said.

                “Let it sit and linger on your tongue for a bit. Hela…” Thor said.

                “Ever the consummate salesman.” Loki chuckled.

                “Mmm…yes.” Thor kissed Loki, tender and sweet. They had not been intimate since the healer had ordered Loki on bedrest. It had been a long four months for Thor, and in truth it had been a long four months for Loki. He was nearing the end and each day he kept the babies inside of him was a victory. However, Loki was at the point where he was desperate to get them out.

                “I miss your lips at my breast.” Loki said. Thor groaned. He wanted it. He thirsted for it, but knew it would end in misery for him as he would not be able to sate himself in the way he wanted.

                “We can pet each other. There’s no rule against that is there?” Loki asked as his finger ran down towards Thor’s cock. Thor did not hesitate. He yanked up Loki’s evening gown and thrust two fingers into his wetness. Loki moaned and pulled Thor’s shaft free from his trousers, stroking him to erectness. They nipped kisses between harsh pants. Their arms and hands moved together in frantic rhythms.

                “I want your dick in me.” Loki said.

                “Mmmm….can’t.” Thor grunted. Loki reached down to his breast and squirted a few drops of milk onto his fingers before inserting them into Thor’s mouth. The taste had changed and it was nowhere near as potent as it used to be. Still, it triggered Thor’s lust all the same and he whimpered in need.

                “I’m restless Thor. I haven’t had your knot in a while. Won’t be able to have your knot for some time once the babies are born. Fuck me in the ass you spoiled prince. Show everyone that you’re not some peasant’s bitch.” Loki said, harkening back to the first time they fucked. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Thor’s dick, lingering over the hole where pre-cum was leaking out. Thor’s resolve crumbled. They shifted and Loki got on all fours and Thor thrusted into that eager hole, possessive and incensed. Oh how he wanted to bite him, and pound into him and fuck him within an inch of his life.

                “Who is your king?!” Thor slapped Loki’s ass hard, making the creamy skin redden and jiggle.

                “I’m not sure. You’ll have to remind me.” Loki said, smiling wicked and goading. Thor thrust into him hard and then pulled all the way out, letting his tip rest on Loki’s opening. Loki tried to scoot back to coax it back in, but Thor was having none of it.

                “Beg me for my cock.” Thor said.

                “Never.” Loki said.

                “Say you’re my bitch and that you love sucking the King’s dick.” Thor rubbed his dick up and down Loki’s crevice, teasing him with it.

                “The King is my bitch.” Loki said. Thor grasped Loki’s cock and stroked it.

                “That’s it. My big beautiful bitch. Pleasure me.” Loki said as his dick leaked cum onto Thor’s fingers. He was getting close. For a couple of minute Thor pumped his dick hard and fast and just as Loki was going to release, Thor stopped and let go.

                “No!” Loki reached for his dick and Thor slapped his hand away.

                “Oh no my little Omega. You’ll come from penetration alone. Now beg your King to fuck you.”

                “Fuck me Daddy.”

                “I can’t hear you.”

                “I’m your bitch. Fuck me!” Loki cried. Thor thrust in, making squelching sounds as his balls slapped obscenely against Loki’s backside. Loki came with a yell, squirting onto the sheets, but Thor was far from being sated. He rode his beloved through the aftershocks until a knot formed and sealed them together.

                “Oh Thor… Darling…” Loki was lost in a haze of bliss. As Thor came he pulled Loki down so that they could lay on their sides and spoon. Thor held his little darling in his arms, rubbing his hands over that beautiful belly. They fell asleep, stuck together in joyous union. For the moment, they were content.


	16. Expansion

                Loki awoke with a yell as the contraction ripped him from sleep. He pulled back the blanket and saw that his fluids were leaking. It was time whether the healers liked it or not.

                “Thor. Wake up. Thor, the babies are coming.” Loki shoved Thor’s shoulder until he woke. Thor leapt out of bed and scooped Loki up, carrying him down the hall to the healing wing. Loki let him. He was in a lot of pain and did not think he could walk.

                “Lady Eir. It’s time. Loki is in labor now.” Thor yelled to the empty healing hall. A door opened from a little side room where the healer had been sleeping that last few weeks in anticipation of this moment. The poor woman had not slept in her own bed in months. She grabbed a cord on the wall and rang a bell summoning other healers to come.

                “Place him on the table so I can have a look.” She pulled back Loki’s nightgown and saw pink liquid. The fluid was supposed to be clear, which meant there was blood mixed with it. Loki had a tear somewhere and that could be dangerous. She felt Loki’s abdomen to feel for the babies.

                “One of the twins has turned but the other has not. It would be breach birth, and you are already bleeding internally. We’ll have to cut them out and repair the damage. My King, go find your mother.”

                “But I don’t want to leave him.”

                “Loki is in good hands. I will see to his health, now go. The Queen Mother will be furious if she is not here for this event, and I am in need of her expertise.” Lady Eir said. Thor nodded and left, running as fast as he could.

                “Thank you for getting rid of him. I hope you have a lot of mead on tap to keep him calm.”

                “Forget the mead, Highness, I’ll drug him.” Lady Eir said. Loki laughed.

                “Is it serious?”

                “It is, but I have encountered this before. I will take care of you.” She said. The other healers arrived giving Lady Eir the opportunity to dress properly for the surgery. The surgical instruments were laid out and hands were scrubbed vigorously. Loki was transferred to the Soul Forge. Thor returned with Frigga just in time to say sweet words to Loki before he was made to sleep.

                “I love you.” Thor said. His eyes were wet from crying and he looked terrified. Frigga patted his arm to comfort him.

                “I love you too darling. All will be well. I’m in good hands. Go wait outside. Our children will be here in a few minutes.” Loki said.

                “See Thor. No need to fuss. Things are as they should be. Come. You’ll be in the way if you stay. I’ll make you some nice soothing tea to drink while we wait.” Frigga said. She pulled her son and King from the room.

                “Here, drink this my Queen. When you wake your children will be here.” She said. Loki tipped his head up and downed the contents.

                The royal family will never know just how close to death Loki came. No longer able to accommodate both children he sustained a rip in the wall of his uterus. The Soul Forge kept him from bleeding out, but only just. The first child to be pulled out was the boy. With black hair and blue eyes, he was a large baby and would likely be as big and strapping as his father. Next came the girl. Her hair was red like Queen Frigga’s and bright green eyes like Loki. She was a petite thing, but healthy.

                The babies were cleaned and checked while Loki was sewn back together. Frigga returned, minus Thor.

                “How are they?” She asked.

                “They are beautiful Queen Mother. How is the King?”

                “I knocked him out.” She giggled.

                “Belladona tea or a sleeping spell?”

                “The tea. He’ll wake shortly. How is Loki?”

                “He’s out of danger now. He’ll recover.”

                “How bad was it?”

                “Very bad.”

                “You are a miracle worker Lady Eir. Thank you for saving my family.”

                “It was a labor of love and honor Queen Mother.” She said. Frigga looked down at her grandchildren and delighted at the sight of her granddaughter. She picked her up and held her and smiles were shared all around.

                “She looks just like you.” One of the healers said.

                “Oh, she’s so precious. Loki and my son will have a hard time prying her away from me.” Frigga said. She put her down and picked up her grandson.

                “Oh, he’s an alpha isn’t he?”

                “We suspect so yes.”

                “Such a big boy! Look at you. You have your papa’s eyes. You’re going to be king someday. Yes you are.” Frigga cooed at him. She put him down, having gotten her fill and walked to Loki. She stroked his hair, though he still slept. She stayed beside him for a while, waiting for him to stir. Loki’s eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up.

                “Oh, no no. You are still fragile.”

                “My babies?”

                “A boy and a girl.” Frigga said. She waved to the healers to bring the children to Loki. Placed in his arms, he looked at his children and cried tears of joy.

                “They’re perfect. Look at them. Oh my goodness. She has my eyes, and he has my hair.” Loki said as he inspected his children.

                “Ten fingers and ten toes. He has Thor’s eyes doesn’t he?” Frigga said.

                “Yes and she has your hair.”

                “Where’s Thor?”

                “Asleep. I need to go check on him.”

                “Please do. He’s missing this.” Loki said. Frigga fled the room to rouse the King as Loki got to know his new little family. Though the night had been scary and full of pain, it was also the best moment of his life. Not just because he’d given birth to his children, but because he’d told Thor he loved him, and he meant it. Somehow, he’d crept inside over the course of the last several months and now Loki felt it too.

                It was about an hour before Thor made an appearance, looking groggy but relieved. His smile split his face as he picked up his babies, holding first his son, then his daughter. His face shone with the pride of fatherhood. Life was perfect.

                In the morning the bells range and people of Asgard rejoiced. There was feasting and celebrations in the street. For the three days Thor and Loki kept to their quarters, bonding with their children and resting in between.

                “How do you feel?” Thor asked.

                “Much lighter now that they are out.” Loki said. “I feel vulnerable too. Now that the children are outside of my body I’m wary of strangers getting near them.”

                “It is the same with me as well, but we will both have to overcome our baser instincts. The children need to be presented at court, and I have hidden for too long.” Thor said. Loki sighed. He knew Thor was right and resigned himself to making an effort to look presentable, though he was still healing. At court Loki came with a babe in each arm and stood beside Thor on the dais as they presented their children to the throng of courtiers. One by one the nobles of the great houses came forward to shower Loki with praise for baring such healthy heirs to the throne.

                At the end of the hall Loki noticed a messenger running towards them. Bedraggled and out of breath the man knelt before his king to give an urgent report. Thor’s face fell.

                “Rise and speak.” Thor said.

                “The Jotunns have attacked our men on the rogue moon Majesty.” The man announced. A rumble rippled through the crowd. Thor had feared this eventuality. The negotiations with them had soured and the elves did not care one way or the other of the outcome.

                “What is their status?” Thor asked.

                “Weakened by the thin air and frigid temperatures our large contingent fell fast to their numbers. 1,000 dead and rising.”

                “How many of the enemy.”

                “We estimate their forces at 10,000 strong, and their numbers are holding against ours. What are we to do my King?”

                “We go to war.”

**Author's Note:**

> What are some good hate filled tension building fights Loki and Thor can have? I am open to suggestions.


End file.
